Venomous Shadows
by LoreWitch
Summary: After the failed attempt at rescuing Lena, morale around the mansion is low. Scrooge is determined to fix the spell to bring Lena back, Donald is fixated on bringing Della home. They manage to bring Lena home, but not without a cost. A cost Webby thought she wouldn't have to pay. With Gyro's invention unleashing chaos upon Duckburg, this may be their last adventure together.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Notes: _**

I'm back! (gasps for breath) Hope I didn't make anyone wait too long. This fanfic has been fighting me from day one. I have most of the plot planned out but actually going to write it out I think cost me a soul or two.. (Ha...witchy joke there) Anyway, this one might take a bit longer to post considering how long I plan to make it. Plus, I don't have as much written out as I planned before I decided to post it. My inspiration was drying up a bit. But I will finish this fanfic or die trying... or try dying...or do some tie dying?...  
This first chapter is a bit rough so I apologize. I did edit it to the best of my abilities at the moment. And there's not much action sadly yet. This is a bit of a slow build so please keep with me ^^ I promise it will get much better in later chapters.  
As always I appreciate any likes and comments on my fanfics. As long as I don't have to spoil the future chapters I can answer specific questions about the chapters themselves though if something is unclear. I've been scrambling to find some good music to help keep the pace. I've been a little busy with real life stuff and other fanfics and my book as well. So my creativity is really being pushed to the limits.  
Anyways, I just want to say I love you guys and it really makes me happy to see that you all like the stories I've posted before. Its been a long emotional road.  
And It's about to get ten times worse...

Lore out! ;)

* * *

_There was nothing but silence._

_Peaceful silence._

_It felt as if she was drifting within a sea of nothingness, a void of no sight, sound, taste….of well, nothing._

_It was oddly comforting, a place of rest where she could just forget everything._

_Everything? What was she forgetting again?_

"W..bs.."

_Who was that?_

_Who was Webs?_

"Please dear, please wake up."_ This voice filled with such pain made her heart hurt. She let out a gasp that sent bubbles floating from her beak._

_Who were these voices?_

"Webby lass, we miss you."_ This voice seemed as worried as the others. A pinprick of light shone upon her dark haven and briefly she felt her closed eyes slightly open. But the comforting blackness blanketed her and she felt herself sinking deeper._

"Webby.."_ A new voice whispered. _"I know you must feel so alone, so sad. But were all right here with you."

_Sad? Alone? Did she? That floaty feeling vanished as if she had been doused with cold water._

"Webby, if you won't fight for us…fight for Lena.."

_Lena?_

"_**Pink."**_

And with that, Webby's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up; gasping.

* * *

"Granny, Really I'm okay." The twelve-year-old duck girl smiled softly as several building swept by them from the car they were in. She leaned against the glass of the backseat of the limo and glanced at the other cars passed by.

"Dear," Beakley started, brushing some hair from the youngers face and looking at her in the eyes. "You were asleep for three days."

Webby opened her beak to say something, then snapped it shut. Glancing away to the side, she didn't know what to say to that.

"Also.." Beakley took her granddaughters hand, which was stained black and brought it up towards them both. "We have to make sure this is nothing serious." Eyeing her carefully, she set a hand on her Granddaughters head and sighed softly. "It won't take long. I know you have a big day planned with the boys." A tug of her beak indicated that Beakley knew exactly why Webby was acting so antsy.

Sending her Grandmother a weak smile, she blushed a bit and twisted a piece of hair around her finger. A nervous habit when she was nervous or embarrassed. "Okay Granny, but just for a bit. Don't worry I'm sure the boys won't start without me." She chuckled, thinking back when she awoke to three relieved faces. Well, two mostly. Louie hung back a bit until his brothers were done hugging the tar out of Webby before offering one of his own.

Webby hadn't realized that she had been asleep for three days. But Scrooge seemed to settle their worried minds for a bit.

* * *

"_Ahck she's fine," Scrooge waved away Beakley's concerns. The housekeeper's eyes narrowed and pointed to the obviously confused child sitting on her bed._

"_Fine?! Scrooge she was asleep for THREE days!" Beakley's voice was bordering on homicidal at that point._

_Scrooge managed a gulp and tried to swallow the fear he often got from his friend and protector sometimes. If there was one person to Beakley more important than Scrooge, it was Webby. This was only proving it._

"_Just calm down and listen." He sighed. "I have dealt with magic mayself more than once. While I don't understand all the mechanics of it. I do know this." He held up a finger. "Magic is draining. I once did a spell and slept mayself for at least one week!" Scrooge announced._

"_But we don't even know what that spell did! If it did anything!" Beakley looked frustrated, yet a bit relieved at Scrooge's explanation for why he was acting all nonchalant about this._

"_It didn't work."_

_All eyes were on Webby. It was the first sentence she spoke since she awoke._

_Staring at the sheets, she gripped them and fought the urge to cry. Her beak clenched together, her body slightly shaking._

"_Dear?" Beakley approached her granddaughter carefully._

_Feeling an arm around her, Webby glanced up in surprise at Huey's reassuring smile._

_Turning back to her grandmother and Scrooge, Webby sighed. "It was… It was supposed to bring Lena back. But…."_

"_Aye." Scrooge frowned at this, replaying the events within his mind. "Something obviously went wrong."_

_Shaking her head slowly, Webby brought her head down further and her covered knees up towards them. "I couldn't save her…" the despair in her voice made Dewey frown a bit and quickly he took her shoulder, yanking her up to face him._

"_Webs, you did everything you could." Dewey's intense gaze was too much for her at that moment._

_Closing her eyes, she pulled away a bit. "But it wasn't enough."_

"_It might have been if dumb old Magica hadn't gotten in the way again." Louie commented, hands in his hoodie pockets._

_Webby frowned. "No, it was broken before that.."_

"_What do you mean?" Dewey asked, confused._

"_I could feel it. The spell was broken, somehow. I wonder if it was my fault." Webby said softly, wrapping her arms around her knees and tucking her head in between to hide her eyes which were threatening to spill over._

_Huey and Dewey traded worried looks and carefully Dewey lifted Webby's head back up. He had never seen her like this. Her hair was scattered and tattered. She had lost her bow within the chaos, eyes red and exhausted and on the brink of surrendering to her emotions. It hurt Dewey physically to see his best friend like this. He narrowed his eyes and held her cheeks in both palms, squashing her face._

"_No, I'm not allowing you to give up! That's not the best friend and precious member of the family that I care for." Dewey said firmly, his eyes just daring Webby to disagree._

"_But…what if she's…" Webby's eyes drifted but Huey wouldn't have it. He approached within her line of sight and raised an eyebrow at her._

"_Do you really believe Lena would leave especially if you're in this state?" Crossing his arms, he smirked slightly._

_As if on cue, Webby's shadow started to squirm and morph slightly. Everyone caught this and Webby gasped, grasping onto the side of the bed in excitement._

_Lena's form settled within a minute, her eyes opening and gazing fondly at Webby. "He's right you know.." her voice was echoing slightly._

"_Lena!" Webby launched herself at the floor, Huey and Dewey grasping onto her before she face planted into the wooden floor._

_Lena's features settled upon contented concern. "Webs, I…" her form flickered. "I can't stay.."_

_Before Webby could open her beak, her form vanished and Webby's shadow returned to normal._

_Webby fell limp in Huey and Dewey's arms. Concerned, both boys carefully settled Webby back into bed and upon seeing her face, both were shocked._

_She was smiling as tears flowed down her cheeks._

_She laughed a bit, raising her black stained arms towards her eyes, brushing away the tears that kept flowing. "She's okay…She's still here…I didn't destroy her….I was so worried.." Her smile as bright as the sun, she looked at her family around her who all wore smiles as well._

"_What did I say?" Huey commented with a concerned smile._

"_Lass.." Scrooge approached her and took her hand carefully. "I promise to help bring Lena back, I'll look into the spell and see what we can do.." his eyes held a determination only reserved for the most dangerous and precious adventures. Webby felt her heart flitter in happiness._

_She wasn't alone, she didn't have to keep pushing herself beyond her limits. She nearly lost Lena because of her impatience. She had learned now that she couldn't let fear control her again. She would save Lena, no matter the cost._

"_Well.. now that that's settled.." Beakley approached, also taking Webby's arm carefully and staring at it with an intense gaze. As Webby swallowed nervously, her grandmother's eyes slowly met her granddaughters. "I think its time we go."_

"_Go?" Dewey frowned._

_She swept up her granddaughter into her arms. "Don't worry boys, we will back soon. I want to make sure that spell hasn't caused any…side effects." The stained hands worried her, and Bentina had long since learned to trust her gut._

"_Wait but we had a schedule!" Huey pointed to his tablet in a frenzied panic._

"_Yeah! We were gonna have a movie marathon in the TV room!" Dewey whined._

"_And eat junk food till one of us gets sick." Louie smirked slyly._

"_And after that we had…" Huey glanced up to Beakley's unamused gaze._

_Webby however was practically glowing._

_Bentina sighed. "Don't worry this won't take long." She glanced at Scrooge. "Can we see your doctor for an emergency appointment?"_

"_Of course Beakley." Scrooge said good naturedly. "I'll make the call!"_

_As Webby was being carried off, she waved to the boys frantically. "Don't worry! Just pick out the movies! I'll be right back!" she squealed and Huey and Dewey grinned._

_As her waves slowly faded to a stop, her last glance was seeing Louie's expression shift from sly smirk to cold gaze._

_The door shut before she could see more._

* * *

Within the doctors office she was put through a flurry of tests. She was poked so many times she swore her new identity was a pin cushion. But the doctor assured her it was necessary to check on her health. Dealing with magic was always dangerous and this spell had a price that she failed to pay. Granted, the spell itself failed so that should make the price null and void right?

Swallowing the nagging doubt in the back of her mind, she and her Granny anxiously awaited the test results.

When the doctor came in, he held a chart with several things written down. "Well.. it seems here that Webby is a tad anemic. But I believe that is normal since she hasn't eaten much within the past few days." He stated calmly. "Besides that, all her vitals appear normal. Her blood work is good too. Don't worry child." He smiled down softly. "You are just the same as before the spell."

"Thank goodness.." Bentina let out the breath she had been holding. "And her hands and arms?"

"Nearest I can tell, its residue from the spell. But its benign. Much like a scar. I'm not sure if it will ever really go away. It could be a side effect. But nothing we did to those cells caused any negative reaction." The doctor explained.

Beakley nodded and smiled down at her Granddaughter. "Well then, lets go back home. Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh yes Granny! I'm starving!"

"What will it be then?"

"Hamburgers!"

* * *

Scrooge poured over Spell books within his study, glancing at the spell within his grasp, eyes squinting at the text and muttering some choice words at whoever structured this spell. He was also bringing up his foggy memory at the circle Webby had written out as well as the items used. He wrote down everything carefully, rubbing the edge of his pen into his forehead as he tried to decipher this puzzle.

A sudden knock at his door directed his attention and the word he we previously writing out left his mind and he cursed silently. "Yes come in!" he sighed, rubbing his temple with a groan.

Donald appeared at his doorway.

"Ah, Nephew. To what do I owe this visit?" Scrooge asked, suppressing a yawn.

Donald sighed. "Uncle Scrooge, I'm worried."

"Nonsense. I have everything completely under control." Scrooge waved away his concerns. "I'm getting pretty close to figuring out what caused the spell to malfunction. I should have this fixed in no time."

Donald put his hands on his hips. "And then what? I don't think it's a good idea for anyone to cast that spell. You saw what it did to Webby last time."

Scrooge paused. "Aye, that I did. We all did." He frowned. "But this time will be different."

"How?" Donald asked.

"I'm giving Webby the Phoenix stone." Scrooge stared hard at the paper.

Donald paused and blinked. "You're serious?"

Scrooge turned his stare towards his nephew.

"You are serious!" Donald repeated with bill slightly dropped.

Scrooge sighed. "Was there something you needed?"

Donald looked guilty. "About what happened while on the rocket…"

Scrooge's expression softened. "Lad, did ye…"

"I did." Donald clenched his hand into fists, eyes misty. "I heard my sister."

Reaching out, Scrooge grasped onto his nephews fist. "Aye, she's there…she's waiting for us."

Donald's head turned abruptly towards Scrooge. "I know bringing Lena back is our priority but I can't just stop."

Scrooge nodded solemnly. "Aye know. We have to fix the ship."

"Scrooge, I will do it. You have your hands full with this Lena thing. I don't want you to lose focus on this. It means too much to Webby. I don't like the idea of anyone using that spell.." Donald hesitated. "But even I know that we are out of options."

"If I had the time I'd find something to bring the lass safely back home. But no money in the world can give us the weeks or months I'd need to find it." Scrooge sighed, grasping a hand to the side of his head in pain. "And I can't let Webby down again." He said stubbornly.

Donald cracked a smile at this. "Same old softy." He chuckled, while Scrooge sent him a glare.

"Lena has no time left." Scrooge eyed the spell. "This has to work."

Donald nodded. "It will…" he hugged his uncle who clutched at his nephew.

A loud ringing from a nearby phone broke the duo apart and frowning, Scrooge answered it. "Hello? What? Of all the- No can't ye see I've got other things aye need to….. Wait, what?" Scrooge paled and instantly his head snapped towards the date.

Gritting his beak, he stared harshly at the desk. "Understood. I will be there shortly. Just keep those blasted buzzards busy." Slamming his phone down, he internally swore as he quickly stood on his feet. Grabbing his cane and hat along the way.

"Scrooge what's going on? Weren't you going to figure the spell out?" Donald demanded, confused and annoyed.

Scrooge's cold expression made him stop in his tracks.

"Aye got some business to attend to. Don't ye worry nephew. Aye just need to handle some unfinished business.."

"But where are you going?"

"To a board meeting.."

* * *

Webby giggled excitedly as they finally got back to the mansion, she ran to where the boys were and told them in a rushed voice that she was okay. Her energy seemed to be back to normal anyways.

Huey and Dewey matched her enthusiasm while Louie just stayed on the sidelines, watching the three with a raised eyebrow. Quickly all of them chose the movies and Louie grabbed all the snacks he could carry. Finally the group settled in the TV room and they gathered around for the movie marathon. Louie himself sat on the very edge, Huey sitting next to him. Then was Webby and on the other end was Dewey.

While the others were happily chatting away, reenacting the scenes on the screen; Louie just stared blankly.

"Honestly these special effects are so fake!" Huey critiqued, not at all amused as the chainsaw wielding villain started to chase a young blonde duck offscreen.

"Well they are supposed to be Hubert!" Dewey rolled his eyes. "This movie was like made in the stone age."

"Actually it was made in 1986." Webby stated, reading the back of the DVD.

"See?! Stoneage!" Dewey groaned dramatically and pressed the stop button. "It's so boring. Let's put a newer one on! One with digital special effects!"

Webby rolled her eyes a bit and grasped the remote from his fingers. "Dewey you shouldn't reject classics. Just because they are different doesn't mean you can't learn from them."

"What are you some after school special?" Dewey stated with horror.

Webby giggled. "Just give it a chance!"

"Ugh fine.." Splayed out on the couch, trying to take up as much room as he could, he accidently kicked Webby in the face and then realized with horror her face shifting into attack mode.

"Wait… no Webby! I didn't…" he yelped and jumped up, running around the room with girl fast on his heels.

"Revenge!" She announced, tackling him around the middle and together they laughed as she wrestled him on the ground. Huey was cheering them on while Louie was shaking his head and sipping a can of pep.

After a few more hours of goofing off, they went out to Funzos and the mall for a bit. All four seemed to be having a great time. Even Louie was slightly starting to forget his grudge against Webby for a chance to sweet talk a few cashiers at a candy store.

Much to his brothers and Webby's chagrin he sauntered out of the store with several bags of candy.

It was a much-needed break from everything that had been happening to them the past few weeks.

Webby herself wished this could last forever. She finally had a sense of peace and felt like a kid again. For the first time since the Shadow War, she felt like herself. She really was so lucky to have Huey, Dewey and Louie. She wouldn't ever trade them for anything in the world.

With that thought, she brought the three in a bone crushing hug.

And as they wandered back home to the TV room once more to watch a marathon of movies, she felt closer to her family more than ever. Even Louie was smiling at her and laughing.

* * *

Scrooge opened his eyes towards the vultures before him with a scowl.

"You understand why we've called you here."

"Aye." Scrooge responded.

"One week is left of the time we agreed." Bentley stated.

Scrooge clenched his hands together.

"How is the progress?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Ye know very well how its going." The old Scotsman grumbled.

"Scrooge." Bradford frowned. "It might just be best to give up these foolish projects."

Slamming a fist down upon the desk, Scrooge narrowed his eyes. "No." the word wasn't full of venom like the others thought, it wasn't yelled either. It was simple, but the word itself seemed to be spoken as if it was law. "Aye will save the lass in the Shadow Realm and Della on the moon! This is more important than any wealth I have ever collected."

Bradford's eyes narrowed. "Scrooge. You are treading on thin ice."

"I don't care." Scrooge stood up. "Gentleman, if that is all. I will return within a week's time to present you two lasses that badly need a home."

Bradford looked ready to stand and give Scrooge a piece of his mind, but Bentley held him back.

"Scrooge." Bentley stated in a calmer monotonous tone. "I believe your family is getting in the way of you making the right decisions."

Scrooge spun around so fast they were surprised he didn't throw out his back. "Now ye listen here you Boorish Buzzards." He snarled. "Before you, before this company, before ANYTHING else the only thing aye care about is mah family." He said seriously. "I made a mistake once before, but I refuse to bend to that weakness. If ye ever DARE talk about my family like that again I will make it so that ye never work in this universe!" He slammed the door behind him, leaving three stunned vultures.

"This… is becoming problematic." Bentley commented, his face still remaining impassive.

"He did just threaten our jobs after all." Bradford mumbled. The third brother this time stood up.

"I think it's time we showed Scrooge just who exactly is in charge."

* * *

"Webs." Lena's voice echoed.

Slowly Webby began to open her eyes. Above her was a bright light. So bright she had to slam her eyes shut and reopen them to focus. It was strange, the light seemed to be moving, almost as if it was swaying?

Opening her beak, a bubble of air escaped, traveling up towards the light refracting from what she thought was water possibly?

Water?

The swaying around her, the pressure, the lack of air.

Gasping, Webby snapped awake and struggled to breathe, but found herself able to breathe easily under the waves. Glancing around she realized she was indeed under water. Dunes of blue sand surrounded her. Sea weed and marine life danced around her. She herself was floating, suspended under the waves but not quite touching the sea bottom. It was surreal to see this beauty so close. Her hair was floating around her as well as her nightgown.

"Webs." Lena's voice was a little clearer.

"Lena?" She heard her voice echo around her.

"The bracelet.." Her friends voice was fading.

"Lena?!" Spinning around, Webby frantically tried to find her friend. But everything was empty around her. "Lena where are you?! Please!" Webby pleaded. She glanced down at her bracelet and grasped onto it tightly. "Lena what are you saying…What do I do?"

"Use the bracelet.." Lena's voice was getting so soft she could barely hear her anymore.

Glancing once more at her wrist, something clicked. "You want me to use my bracelet for the spell?"

"No….mine…." those were her last words and suddenly the blue water and beautiful scenery around her turned pitch black.

"Lena?!" Spinning around, she could feel herself having trouble breathing now. "Lena please, don't leave me!" Coughing, her eyes widened as she pulled her hand away from her mouth.

Dark black-red blood stained her hand.

She screamed.

And woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: 

**Hoooooo Boy, here we go. **  
**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This is one I had to flesh out a lot more. I know, I need more chapters with the baddies and Della's situation but those are coming soon I promiseee. I'm pretty excited to show you the scene with Louie myself because this is one scene I've been wanting to show you guys since the ending of the last story XD. Now this scene in particular came from a song called "iNSaNiTY" That I often love to listen to. There's a couple amazing english versions to this song. The one I used for this scene in particular is the Frost Mix. watch?v=jhdIu-oDHVU&list=RDjhdIu-oDHVU&start_radio=1**

**I feel like it fit really well with what Louie was going through. Sorry this was a day or two late. It was hard for me writing a few of the characters this time around and I had to rewrite some stuff I wasn't too happy with. Also! I started to write two new things that may end up being posted to my One shots fanfics soonish. So stay tooned for that! **  
**I will post anything new as soon as finish it ^^ I'll keep working on this fanfic as best as I can! Thank you everyone for your continued support! I appreciate comments and likes!**

**Lore out!**

_**Chapter 2**_

The ear-piercing scream woke up the three triplets who were snuggled next to Webby. Instantly all sprung up, looking around frantically. Dewey had his arms held out in a defensive position, Huey had his book ready as a weapon and Louie quickly hid behind his brothers, gritting his beak and closing his eyes.

"Wait, what?!" Dewey asked, drowsy.

"What was…Webby?!" Huey was looking down at Webby who was staring, wide eyed at the wall and a shudder ripped through her body. Gripping onto her arms, she trembled and shut her eyes trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" Dewey asked worriedly, quickly running over to her and sitting down. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and grateful, she leaned against him.

"I….I.." She trembled, gripping onto his shirt and trying to keep herself calm. "I had a nightmare.." she whispered.

All of them quickly relaxed, Huey sat by her other side. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She opened her beak, then shut it and trembled more. Dewey held her tighter and glanced at his brothers worriedly. He had never seen her this torn up.

Louie was staring at Webby with a mixture of concern and annoyance. But he hid it behind a dispassionate expression. He tried to keep it as neutral as possible but this entire situation made his heart hurt.

As his brothers crowded around and comforted her, he found a burning envy itch at the edge of his eyes. He clenched his hands into fists and grit his beak to keep from saying something he would regret later. So he spun around and started to walk out of the room.

"Louie?" Huey's voice echoed and Louie's heart stopped.

He turned to see his brother run over to him. "Louie what's wrong?"

"I'm…just.." Louie quickly looked around, trying to find a good excuse to leave. "I'm just going to get Webs a glass of water." He eyed the girl again who was still crying.

Huey glanced once more at his brother, studying him and then slowly nodded. "Okay. Hurry back." He smiled and turned back to Dewey and Webby.

Quickly moving through the door, he grabbed a glass and stood at the sink with downcast eyes. Only then he let himself let go.

Tears cascaded down and he quickly swiped them away with an angry fling. He had no time for this. He couldn't keep this from his brothers for much longer. But with a bitter frown, he realized once they found out they'd be less than sympathetic to his pain.

He just wanted to be happy with everyone, was that so hard to ask?

* * *

Huey realized a bit after Louie left that something was really wrong. It wasn't hard to see how much his younger brother was distancing himself lately. Ever since the spell and what came after, Huey noticed how little Louie spoke after that.

He caught things, brief moments in time when he saw his brothers face shift slightly. Especially when glancing Webby's direction. It didn't take a genius to add everything up. Louie was mad at Webby. But for what, Huey could only guess. He assumed it was because of what the others were hurt over. But Webby keeping another secret was hardly a reason to lock himself away when she was in this much pain. Even Huey knew that. Sighing, he stood up and smiled down gently at Webby and Dewey.

"Mind if I step out for a moment?" Webby had started to finally calm down and seemed a bit more happy. Even then she glanced at the door every now and then. There was something hidden within her eyes, a worry that Huey and Dewey couldn't identify.

But just as it appeared, it vanished and she turned to Huey with a determined face. "Go on." She smiled softly. "Bring him back."

Startled at her realizing what he was planning, his face slowly shifted back to a smile and he nodded. He walked out, leaving a confused Dewey with a waving Webby.

Dewey turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

She hummed. "I think Louie is struggling with something." She said softly. "I just wish I could help." She gripped her arm tightly. Dewey frowned at this and then Webby began to suddenly cough.

Alarmed, Dewey pulled her so she was facing him. "Webs? You okay?!"

Clearing her throat and swallowing roughly she nodded and waved her hand to state he didn't need to be leaning so close to her. Pulling back slightly, he let out a relieved sigh as she wiped her bill and managed to look back up at him.

She inhaled deeply. "Dewey…." She said softly.

His head turned sharply.

"I….think I know a way to help Lena." She said softly.

Dewey's eyes brightened. "Really? How?"

Managing a smile, Webby grinned. "She came to me in a dream. Well I heard her anyways. She told me to find her friendship bracelet!"

Blinking, Dewey looked thoughtful. "That's great! But where is it?"

Webby shrugged slightly. "I think it might be near her old hideout. But I can't be sure."

Dewey thought about this. "Well… let's go check!" he grinned, pumping his arms up. "Finally! Another quest to go on!"

Webby felt her smile brighten tenfold. "Right! Webby Vanderquack and Dewey Duck! Adventurers till the end!" she announced with a laugh.

He gave her the most devious look he could muster. "What is our first step Miss Vanderquack?"

Webby seemed thoughtful. "I guess we need to pack everything we'd need! Oh and also tell Granny and Uncle Donald and Scrooge!"

"Right!" As Dewey started to stand up, suddenly Webby grasped onto his wrist and he paused. "Webs?"

"Theres…..there's something else.." she said, her mood dropping slightly. "I….I didn't want to say anything at first. But…I feel I should. I shouldn't keep secrets like this anymore." She swallowed. "Near the end of the dream, I was coughing..and I coughed up blood." She whispered.

Dewey's blood ran ice cold. "Is…that what woke you up?"

She nodded.

"That's why you…screamed?"

Again, another nod.

Dewey frowned then plopped right down next to her. "But, you feel fine right?"

She glanced up and thought about it. "I feel normal.."

"Then..don't worry about it." Dewey said, even though he knew he would now be keeping an extra eye on her from now on. "If something was wrong from that spell Scrooge would have found it right?"

Webby blinked. "You're right." She shook her head and stood up. He followed after her as they left the TV room.

"Of course I am! I am the great Dare Dewey!" he announced with a grin, Webby laughed and as she raised her hand to brush at her beak his eyes drifted down to it.

His breath caught.

It was faint, almost hard to see if at all.

But he swore he could see faint specks of red on her stark white feathers.

* * *

Huey looked at his youngest brother with a sympathetic expression. "Louie.."

The green duck snapped his head up from his position on his bed and frowned. "Don't you say it Hubert."

Huey sighed. "Louie you can't keep ignoring Webby forever.."

Louie's eyes slid away from the others face. He didn't want to talk about it, yet there Huey was, sliding next to him and sitting down on his bed.

"Your not the only one who feels betrayed you know."

Blinking, Louie's eyes looked up and he crossed his arms.

Huey sighed. "Look, yeah Webby did something bad. But everyone does. Everyone makes mistakes."

"So just because Webby hurt my feelings because of her mistakes they are overlooked?" Louie finally snapped.

Huey frowned. "That's not true Louie and you know it."

"Everyones all worried about Webby!" Louie groused, kicking a ball and book out of his path as he stormed towards the door. "No one cares about me and MY feelings!" he hissed.

As he reached for the door, Huey stood his ground and slammed a hand on the door. He shut it again causing Louie to glance back at his older brother.

"Louie what is wrong with you? You've never been this upset before even when we've fought. You know me and Dewey and Webby care for you deeply." Huey tried to reason. "So stop acting like a…."

Louie raised an eyebrow. "Like a what? Go ahead and say it." He dared his brother. "I'm acting like a selfish brat am I right?" he slammed open the door, turning so he could stare at his brother from the doorway. "Listen here Hubert! I'm not being selfish I'm just tired of being overlooked! Being pushed aside as the third wheel as you guys and Webby have your fun adventures and everyone just assumes Louie is okay with everything! Well I'm not! Deal with it!" he slammed the door shut behind him and stalked out of the mansion.

* * *

Donald eyed the remains of the spaceship within the lab with a frown. Crossing his arms, he raised an eyebrow. "This….might take a while."

Gyro sighed and yawned. " Nonsense. With the right materials it should only take us five days." He pat the metal. It groaned and another piece of it collapsed. They winced in sync, "Okay…maybe a week.."

Another piece collapsed.

…..

"Well lets get started.."

* * *

As Louie wandered within the setting sun, his legs took him past the secure gates of McDuck Manor and into the city. Finally he ended at the beach as he stared at the sunset. He stood, staring at it with an expression awash with pain. He had stuck his hands firmly in the pockets in his hoodie and stared as the sun set past the clear waters. Biting his beak, he was trying to ease himself out of this emotional turmoil, but it only seemed to be getting worse. He wanted to believe in his family, really he did. But that nagging pain still echoed within his mind. Were they being truly truthful? Swallowing a lump in his throat, he shook his head and gripped it with both hands. Tugging at his hair as his mind was slowly betraying him. His heart was saying one thing, his head another. "What do I do?" He whispered to himself.  
He couldn't keep this up much longer, sooner or later someone would realize how much he was detaching himself from them.

"What do you do? Well that's simple." A voice whispered behind him. His breath stopped as the familiar voice made him shiver uncontrollably.

He spun around and took a step back towards the waves as the moon was rising.

"It's you.." Louie spat and quickly tried to run back towards the manor. "Scrooge!"

"Nah-uh." Magica grinned wickedly, waving her scepter and stopping Louie's movements.

Completely frozen, Louie struggled to escape the magic but found it hopeless.

His heart sinking, he looked up with tears in his eyes as Magica approached with a gleeful smile.

"Now, boy….I think its time we had a little chat." She chuckled and brought forth her scepter. "Let me look into you carefully." The green glow seemed to flow within a spiral pattern that when Louie glanced at made him dizzy and suddenly very physically weak.

"That's a boy."

* * *

Dewey and Webby ran through the halls, quickly finding Huey and letting him in on what was going on. But Dewey noticed the absence of his brother quickly. "Where's Louie?" He asked curiously. Huey glanced around and sighed.

"He's a little upset. I think its best if we let him cool off before we approach him again." Huey said carefully. He eyed Webby cautiously. He didn't want her knowing that Louie was probably angry at her in particular for keeping so many secrets. More than anything, he knew she was overwhelmed with everything going on.

Dewey blinked. "So…he's having a mood."

"Pretty much." Huey's smile was weak and Webby blinked.

"Alright well, Webs and me think we need to find Lena's friendship bracelet. Webs had a dream about Lena." Dewey said, excited.

Looking shocked, Huey glanced once more at the pink clad duck. "Really?"

Webby grinned shyly. "Yeah, she told me we needed her bracelet for the spell."

Huey paused, thinking a bit and then nodded firmly. "Right. Let's go get it then."

"Go get what?"

Everyone froze at the familiar British voice and slowly Webby turned with a strained smile towards Beakley who was now standing in the doorway of the room.

"Hi Granny.." Webby approached her slowly. "Um, well…" once she reached closer she grasped onto her skirt. "Granny, can…can we go out? I need to get something important."

Beakley frowned. "Darling are you sure? Magica is still out there." She brushed a hand through her granddaughters head fondly.

"No, were just going to the amphitheater." She grasped onto her tighter. "I need to find Lena's friendship bracelet. It's…it's what we need to help to bring her back!" Webby said with more strength. Her eyes narrowed a bit in stubbornness and as Beakley looked at her granddaughter, she realized this probably wasn't a conversation she would win. She studied her young charges eyes seriously for a moment, neither of them blinking.

"Is this a good thing?" Dewey whispered loudly to his brother who was standing next to him. Huey shrugged.

Beakley broke eye contact first and sighed. "Alright. I'll let you go. But you have a time limit." She pointed at all three of them. "You have until dinner to find it. If you don't you must return back to the mansion. Where is Louie anyways?"

"He's sulking somewhere in the mansion." Huey commented, crossing his arms.

"Ah, right then." Beakley sighed.

"Thanks so much Granny!" Webby launched herself at her Grandmother and hugged her tightly. Smiling, Beakley pat her on the head.

"Remember children…dinner!" She stated once more as they all grabbed their stuff and bolted from the room.

Once the kids got all their stuff, they burst from the mansion and ran to the amphitheater at a break neck speed. They only had a little over two hours of time and light left to find the bracelet.

Time none of them were willing to waste.

* * *

Scrooge let out a string of curses as he slammed the door of his home with vigor. He was livid, furious that his own employees were acting so callously. His gaze slowly shifted to Beakley who was waiting for him at the banister of the staircase with a raised eyebrow.

"Sir?" Beakley's voice was stern.

Instantly, his gaze was everywhere to make sure none of the children heard him. He laughed nervously. "22, didn't see ye there.."

Beakley sighed. "Good thing the children are out, seeing you choose to vent your anger this way would probably scar them for life." There was that scarcastic British wit Scrooge admired.

Still chuckling weakly he coughed a bit into his hand and tried to regain his dignity. "Right, well..wait. Did ye say the children were out?"

Beakley nodded. "Webby thinks that a dream she had was Lena trying to help fix the spell."

"How?" Scrooge asked curiously.

"Apparently, they believe they need Lena's friendship bracelet. That it holds some of her energy for the spell."

Scrooge took a beat as his eyes dilated. "Wait….friendship bracelet."

Quickly he ran to his office, sliding his arm across his desk and knocking off several books and papers that been cluttering it.

Beakley followed quickly behind, eyeing the others odd behavior. "I'm not cleaning that up."

"Th..that's it!" Scrooge slowly said, picking up the paper with the spell. Quickly he grabbed a piece of paper and crudely drew a spell circle on it with a pen.

Curiously Beakley looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened briefly as she saw what he saw. "The circle.."

His intake of breath was all the confirmation she needed. "That's it….that's what happened with the spell…" he said slowly.

"So it was then what you thought."

"Aye…" His beak split into a bright smile. "Which means this time…it will work."

His bright eyes looked up into Beakley's relieved ones.

"We can bring Lena home."

* * *

Louie opened his eyes to see darkness surrounding him. Taking a step back, fear flashed onto his face. "What…what's going on? Where am I?" he frantically looked around for anything. But as he spun around a figure appeared.

It was him.

Or someone who looked very much like him. But gone was the unsure awkwardness. This him was smirking, hands in the pockets of his own hoodie and took a few prideful steps towards him.

Louie's eyes widened. "Who.."

The other Louie opened his eyes to reveal scarlet pupils.

Color drained from Louie's face.

"Who am I? Rude." The other Louie snorted, eyeing himself with a raised eyebrow. "Ugh this is me? Pathetic."

"Hey I'm me!" Louie growled. "No one else can be me." His voice was firm but had twinge of shakiness. What was going on here? Who was this guy?

"Wanna bet?" Scarlet Louie grinned, pulling out a coin and flipping it nonchalantly. Louie's eyes shifted towards the coin, almost becoming mesmerized by the action of it the shiny object.

But he quickly shook his head and returned his focus towards the evil doppelganger before him. "Sure let's take a bet then!" If Louie was sure of one thing, he could win any bet, even against himself.

The dark Louie's smirk widened. "Alright, here are the stakes. If I win, I will have complete control of your body. If you win, you can do whatever with me." He waved away Louie's opening beak. "And don't worry I won't hurt anyone for this bet."

Louie clenched his hands into his hoodie. "Fine. What's your game?"

Scarlet Louie thought about this for a moment. "Game? You obviously don't know how this works. You have to prove you are a better Louie."

Louie frowned. "Okay fine, but how do we prove that? Who will judge?"

Scarlet Louie waved his hand and Huey and Dewey appeared next to them. Eyes widening, Louie spun towards them.

"Huey! Dewey!"

"They are the best judges are they not? My own brothers."

"My brothers!" Louie spun aggressively towards the other.

"Really now?" Scarlet eyed Louie hummed. "I thought you were mad at Dewey for keeping secrets after all."

Louie's eyes widened briefly as memories flooded back from the emotional turmoil he had experienced only minutes ago. "That's not a part of this!" He said stubbornly.

"Is it?" Suddenly Webby appeared in front of two boys, looking around worried. "And what of her?"

Louie grit his beak.

"After all, you considered her a sister at one point. Not blood related of course." Scarlet Louie shrugged and walked over to the unsure Webby. He put a hand on her shoulder. She gazed at him curiously. "But I wonder how she would feel if you truly spoke your mind now. Right Webby?" He turned towards her.

"Wh-what?" Webby asked, confused.

"Webs don't listen to him!" Louie ran towards them but yelped as his feet got stuck in a tar like substance and he hit the floor groaning.

Scarlet eyed Louie looked at Louie with a raised eyebrow. "Tell her 'real' Louie, I thought family was all about sharing after all. If you don't you'll be stuck there forever."

Louie glared at his scarlet eyed counterpart and groaned. "Huey! Dewey! Help!" he yelled, arm extended towards his brothers.

Huey and Dewey looked worriedly at Louie and both started to run towards him, but Scarlet eyed Louie stopped them. "No! This is the only way for you guys to realize who the real Louie is! I'm the real one!"

"He's lying!" Black eyed Louie managed, even as he was being swallowed.

"Prove it!" Scarlet Louie snapped towards his twin. "Tell the truth Louie!"

"What's he talking about Louie?!" Webby looked confused.

Huey was frantically looking between the two, unsure.

Louie looked annoyed. "Oh come on you can't tell the difference between us?! I'm Louie!" He gasped, trying to grasp onto anything.

It was then Louie looked really hard at those who knew him best and his heart sunk.

Webby still looked unsure, wanting to reach out towards him, but also looking at Louie with his hand on her shoulder who held a confident expression.

But what hurt most was his brothers simply standing and staring at him struggling through the tar substance. Their faces held confusion as well.

"Would the real Louie really hide something from his own family?" Scarlet eyed Louie told the others. "I would never hide anything from you guys."

"That's a lie!" Louie yelled, furious.

"Oh you mean you aren't hiding something from them? You aren't thinking something you 'shouldn't'?"

And Louie's heart stopped at that comment. His body tensed, he slammed his eyes shut, tears sprouting from them as they spilled down around his beak. "STOP!" He yelled and spread his arms out wide. The tar substance instantly froze around him, and slowly he rose his head up, anguish overtaking his features as he realized he couldn't contain this any longer. "Fine!" His head shot up and he glared at his brothers. "I hate that Dewey hid the fact that Webby found a spell and didn't even tell us your brothers about it!" Seeing the shocked look in his brother's eyes hurt a lot, but the pain was nothing compared to what he was going to say next.

"Webby, how could you hide everything from me?! I thought…I thought I was your brother now.. Why did you have to hide every single step you took to try to save Lena? I thought our conversation on the boat would change things! Obviously I was wrong!" He yelled, his ice filled gaze staring straight through Webby's now slightly tear stained one. "I trusted you!" He continued, his voice half whisper, half yell. "I get that she was important to you, but was she more important than my trust? You threw it all in my face when you cast that spell! You told me that you were going to earn my trust back!" he couldn't stop himself now. Every painful emotion, every angry thought spilled from his mouth and while he had to admit he shouldn't have worded things in such a way, they had to know how much he was hurting.

A long silence echoed between the group. Louie was panting, eyeing everyone with angry resentment and tears leaking from his eyes.

Slowly, Dewey walked foreword, confusion and sadness tugging at his face. "Louie is this true?"

Louie's averted his eyes from his brother. "I just said it didn't I?" he bit out. "Dewey sometimes your so dense!"

A choking sob distracted their attention towards Webby, who had Huey and the other Louie's arms around her. She was on the edge of a breakdown and Louie felt his heart drop. Dewey's face shifted to anger and he pulled back. "Look if you want to be angry at me that's fine. But Webby's gone through enough without you adding to her pain!" he spun around and ran towards Webby. And Louie's eyes widened as he watched the red eyed Louie hug them all, looking up at the Louie coated in black.

Scarlet eyed Louie smirked.

Louie trembled within the tar, not wanting to hear Webby's crying anymore. He was like a spring being wound tighter and tighter. He could feel himself losing his own internal battle. "No….stop.."

"Don't worry Webby…" Scarlet Louie whispered gently to the girl. "I won't let him hurt you again."

As he pulled away, all the others looked at the other Louie with shocked and misty eyed faces. Webby looked up at the other with a resigned expression.

"Wha…you guys can't be serious!" Louie frantically whispered. His throat was tight, it was getting harder to breathe.

Louie walked towards the other, his steps slow and deliberate as Webby looked down and away.

Louie's unbelieving look grew into a deep despair as his eyes traveled from Webby's averted face to Dewey who was giving him a look of distaste.

"Even if you are our Louie, he would never want to hurt any of us like this." Dewey's voice was wavering.

Huey's eyes were closed and he was gripping his arms tightly.

"Huey?!" Louie's voice pleaded. "Please believe it's me!"

Huey's eyes opened. "I'm sorry." He said painfully.

Louie felt his world drop out from under him.

"But you can't be Louie…"

Letting out a strangled gasp, Louie was pulled deep within the darkness. Letting out a scream, he struggled to breathe. Clutching at his throat, he felt like he was deep under water. The pressure was intense and he tried to desperately claw away from the tar tangled around his leg.

"Don't worry **Louie**, I'll be sure to take good care of your family." The scarlet Louie sneered, appearing before him. The water didn't seem to faze him and this caused Louie to pause in his panic.

"You see? You lost. Your family never believed it was you." Chuckling, the twin swam backstroke in the black ink with ease. "Thus, as per our deal I get your body." He smirked. "Don't worry. I'll get even for you." He pat the others cheek gently. "I'll make sure your family feels pain like you felt."

Louie felt his heart beat faster and clench painfully. "NO." He tried to say, but only bubbles came from his beak.

"Yes. And I'll start with the one who hurt us the most." He smirked. "Webby."

Louie grit his beak and narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare!" he launched himself at his double, knocking both of them down and tumbling.

"I won't let you hurt them!"

"You won't have a choice!"

They rolled around within the inky darkness.

"I'll….stop you.."

* * *

"So, I'm curious at who won?" Magica smirked just as Louie opened his eyes.

What she saw made her blink and take a step back.

Louie spun around and ran back to the manor.

His eyes faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: **

***Whistles innocently* I may or may not have written this chapter just so I can have Scrooge say that last sentence. (Cackles and drums fingers) Sorry this ones a bit late too. I wasn't feeling well the past few days and inspiration was running a bit low to write in general. Also distractions galore. Cats and dogs in particular..lol. I liked writing the scene with Scrooge and Donald at the end. It still shows their familiar dynamic and slight awkwardness between them. I really like writing them this way because I feel like in Donald's eyes, Scrooge is doing everything he can to help everyone. So to see that side of him, sure it was shocking. But he still wants to help him more than anything.**  
**Also, loving the awkward convo between Webby and Louie. It's supposed to be as awkward as it is. I mean.. Webby is trying at least XD. Also, I'm taking guesses on who the mysterious enemy is! I already decided myself so I'm curious to see if anyone gets close. Also, feel free to comment on how you feel about this chapter. Things are getting closer to bringing those two back. I swear the wait is worth it! I appreciate you all! :)**

Chapter 3

* * *

The three buzzards sat around a table each held something within their hands. The oldest brother glanced at his younger siblings and sighed. "Are you all ready?"

Two other sets of eyes met across the table and met. Silently they spoke then turned to their brother. They nodded solemnly.

"Since we are in agreement. Let's continue."

He produced a solid gold box. It was small, barely the size of a deck of cards. It had a big hole in the middle and seemed to open easily from the seems on the sides.

The next brother brought forth a dark green thin piece of circuitry that were all connect to a strange silver spring looking device. Placing it into the box, the buzzards were relieved it was a perfect fit.

The third brother produced the final piece of the item, it was plastic, red almost seemed to be a 3-D disk shape. But upon closer inspection once it was added to the gold box plus circuitry it became oddly clear of what it was.

It was a button, encased in a golden box. Once assembled the button began to glow with a faded light. Together the three pieces produced a button that controlled something.

Once more the buzzard looked at his brothers. "I'm sorry Scrooge, but you have forced our hands."

He slammed his palm upon the button.

Immediately a siren blared around them and sheets of metal slammed over the windows nearby. As they all walked to the front door, the last one out, Bentley Buzzard turned to the vault which was rapidly being secured.

"As of now we are shutting down the Money Bin….and freezing all of Scrooge McDuck's accounts."

Soft moonlight was their only light in the darkness of night that consumed the building.

With a final slam of the front door, the three buzzards smirked.

* * *

When the kids got to the amphitheater Webby was the first to jump inside Lena's little basement apartment and tore through her room, looking first through the drawers and closet area she had carefully crafted.

Likewise, Dewey tore through the bed and underneath, throwing things haphazardly around and Huey stood to the side, two fingers pressed against his forehead in annoyance.

He had expected this from Dewey, but Webby's eagerness to create a mess was quickly giving him a headache he was sure wouldn't pass until he cleaned all of this up.

"Guys? Guys!" Huey yelled and quickly the duo looked back at the red clad triplet. He had his arms crossed and tilted his head towards the pile of random stuff on the floor. "I don't think Lena will appreciate you guys making a mess of her stuff."

Webby grinned sheepishly and quickly got to her feet. "Oh.. yeah your right. Sorry Lena.." she said to her shadow.

She sighed, brushing a hand through her hair. "I just know we have limited time to find her bracelet is all. I'm..worried we won't find it.."

"Don't worry Webs, we will or die trying!" Dewey grinned and raised his arms dramatically.

Huey rolled his eyes with a quirky smile and Webby laughed, clapping at Dewey's overacting.

"She didn't tell you where it was?" Huey asked.

Webby shook her head and bit her beak. "She sounded so far away…like she was…..fading." She clenched her hand into a fist. "I just….I'm scared we don't have much time left."

Huey frowned. "Let's think about this logically for once. It might make things go faster. When did you give Lena the friendship bracelet?"

"Our first sleepover! The one where you guys got eaten by the money shark!" Webby giggled, remembering the day like it was yesterday.

"Right…I still have nightmares about that." Huey shuddered.

"You have nightmares? I was eaten first!" Dewey commented. "It was so cold too! They don't call it cold hard cash for nothing!"

"Right…do you remember seeing it after that?" Huey asked.

Webby opened her mouth and raised her arm, then her eyes widened and she froze.

The brothers traded looks. "Webby?" Dewey asked, worried.

"Oh my gosh! No! I don't remember seeing it on after that!" She began to pace frantically. "Did she even have it when we snuck into the other bin-"

"Wait what?!" Dewey turned to her so fast he was surprised he didn't lose his balance. "You guys went on an adventure without me?!"

Webby grinned weakly. "It was…kinda a girls thing…." She chuckled.

Dewey pouted, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks.

"That's been a while then.." Huey frowned. "This…could get complicated."

They continued to search and came up empty. The sun was setting and slowly the darkness was enveloping the area. Webby sat by the edge of the stage, the area where she and Lena first met and shuddered as a wind swept past her, displacing her hair and feathers. She looked sad, confused and worried.

Dewey approached her just as a few fading rays drifted across the sea around them. "Webs….we got to go."

Webby sighed, "I know…just.. a minute more.." she pleaded, grasping onto the edge as staring at the water as if it somehow had betrayed her.

"Webby we looked everywhere. It's not here.." Huey stated.

"It has to be. Lena…she had nowhere else to go. Where else could she…" A crashing of waves caused her eyes to flicker to the water near her hanging feet and suddenly she was back in her dream. The water around her, finding it easy to breathe and thinking the sea bed looked oddly familiar.

The water that seemed so clear.

The water that was crashing around her like waves. Like the sea.

The water.

Pulling out her phone, she shined the flashlight into the water below her and frantically shone it rapidly in the clear waters.

"Webby..what are.."

"My dream!" Webby announced. "I was in the bay! I was under…..water.."

A flicker of color flashed into her vision.

Before the boys could stop her she jumped into the waters and swam down.

"Webby!" Both brothers called frantically. But she was on a mission and nothing was stopping her.

She continued to shine her flashlight from her waterproof phone as she swam on the bottom. Her head snapped everywhere, trying to find that color she had seen.

It was hard, the waves were crashing against her as she got into a bit more open sea and she knew she couldn't hold her breath for much longer.

It felt like forever, but suddenly she saw something glowing in her peripheral vision. Spinning around, her smile split her face as bubbles of air escaped.

There, tangled within a small patch of seaweed was the snarled, badly frayed and glowing friendship bracelet.

Quickly, Webby swam as fast as her legs could and grasped it, yanking out bits of seaweed in her attempt to secure it.

She shot up back to the surface, inhaling deeply and coughing a bit from the excess effort. Shaking slightly, she turned and saw Dewey swimming towards her.

"Webby! Stay right there!" he said seriously and reached her. She held out her hand, which still held the glowing piece of yarn.

"I….I found it.." she said, shaking.

Dewey's eyes widened, then looked to Webby, who was rapidly going blue. "Good now we got to get back to the manor now!" He grasped her wrist and together they made it back to land where Huey was. Night had fallen upon the beach, the only light was the full moon rising behind them all.

Huey ran towards them holding blankets. "Webby! That was so reckless!"

Feeling a blanket draped over her shoulders she managed a smile. "But..I got it. The bracelet."

Huey saw it himself and blinked. "That's great. Now let's hurry before you both catch your death!"

Dewey snorted. "Nobody uses that saying anymore."

Huey rolled his eyes and led the three back to the manor.

He was pretty sure Beakley was going to kill them.

* * *

Unless Scrooge got to them first.

"What in blazes were ye doing out there?!" The old miser looked a combination of worried and annoyed.

The group glanced at each other and quietly, Webby produced the friendship bracelet.

Scrooge looked at it, aghast and for once speechless for a brief moment. He sighed and indicated them to come inside. "Come inside before you catch your death."

Huey smirked at Dewey as they quickly got inside.

The kids were quickly ushered out of their clothes and Dewey and Webby were instructed to take baths to warm themselves up. The kids changed clothed and were all huddled within the living room with the fire place, a roaring fire illuminating them all.

"I should go find Louie, he would want to know what's going on." Huey said and quickly ran off.

Webby was still grasping onto the friendship bracelet for dear life as she was leaning against Dewey. She was close to falling asleep and he grinned down at her.

"Webs…Webs.." He nudged her with his shoulder and she mumbled a bit, wiping at her eyes as she slowly started to awaken.

"Mmmm Dewey?" She mumbled with a tried smile. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Almost." He chuckled.

She yawned. "Sorry. Where's Huey?"

"He went to get Louie." Dewey explained with a yawn of his own. Webby chuckled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who is sleepy."

"It HAS been a long day if you recall!" Dewey quickly brushed back his zoosh. Then his eyes drifted to where she was clutching the bracelet. "Do you…think it will work?"

Her eyes drifted to where his were and she paused.

"I don't know."

His worried eyes shifted to hers.

"I guess it….depends on whether we can fix the spell. I don't think Granny and Uncle Scrooge will let me do it again unless it's safe." Webby seemed uncertain if this would even happen.

"And I agree with them. Webs, we can't risk you to save someone else. I'm pretty sure Lena would whoop all our butts if that happened." He grinned as she giggled at this.

"That is true." Webby smiled brightly. "And don't worry. I don't plan on risking myself either!" She put a hand over her heart. "I promise.."

A sudden door creaking distracted their attention to Louie who was leaning against the wooden frame of the door and was simply staring at them. "Hey." He said with a weak wave.

"Louie!" Dewey grinned, jumping up and running over. He hugged his brother. "Where have you been? Did Huey find you?"

Louie was surprised by the action but gave a slight smile at his brother. "Nope, I was just figuring some stuff out is all. No biggie." He sauntered inside, his gaze shifting to Webby. "Webs, how you feeling?"

Webby smiled brightly. "Everythings good Louie! I'm glad you're here! We missed you all day!"

He paused a second and raised an eyebrow. "Missed me enough to go skinny dipping in the ocean I see." He snorted.

With a plop he sat down next to Webby while Dewey was still hanging around the doorway. "Dude you totally missed it! Webby dove into the ocean to find the bracelet and it was so insane!" he laughed and shook his head. "Webs! You tell him! I'm gonna go find Huey and Scrooge!" With a wave, Dewey ran out leaving Louie and Webby alone.

The silence that followed after lasted for a few minutes.

Webby was now staring at the fire, trying to find something to say to Louie. Things still felt awkward between them and she still hadn't apologized to him for not telling him about the spell.

She swallowed a lump and her throat felt ten times drier than before. "Um Louie?" she asked.

"Yeah?" His voice was emotionless and as she glanced over to him, she noticed he was on his phone.

"Um, I just wanted to say.. I'm sorry about the spell." She told him softly.

Louie stopped and slowly lifted his head. His eyes met her dead on and he blinked. "Your sorry?"

"I really should have told everyone about it, and I know that's why you must be upset." She rambled a bit.

"Woah woah, who said I was upset?" Louie frowned at this.

"No one.. its just that.." Webby didn't want to say that she had been feeling cold stares from him lately. Not to mention he barely said two words to her after the event.

"Sure.. I was mad for a bit, mostly because look what happened. You got hurt." Louie indicated. "I was the one who carried you away from that mess with Magica too." He grumbled. "And did I even get a thank you?"

Webby smiled slightly and hugged him. "Thanks so much for saving me Louie!" She giggled and slowly she saw him form a slight smile in return.

"That's more like it." He chuckled and hugged her back. He pulled away as suddenly though. "But seriously if you do anything like that again I'm disowning you."

"Right.. got it." Webby saluted.

"Webs you scared all of us really bad. Even Beakley didn't know if you'd wake up." Louie's gaze drifted to the fire. Webby's followed and she hummed a bit.

"I know…I have a lot of apologizing to do." Her laugh that time was humorless.

Louie eyed her once and pulled himself back away from the fire so he was closer to being behind her.

The silence started once more and Webby was trying to think of what else to say. Even if things seemed calmer between them, she still felt this wall. Glancing once at her black stained hands she worried them for a moment before spinning towards him. "Louie.."

She blinked as she didn't see him.

Then she heard a thump.

"Ow."

Looking down, she saw him almost face planted right next to her on the ground. With a raised eyebrow she tilted her head. "What are you doing?"

Quickly, he shifted positions so his head was propped on his hand, lying on his side. "Just changing positions. I think its more comfortable this way."

Webby blinked once and she grinned. "Yup your right!" She lied on her stomach, both hands propping up her own head as she started to chat away about newer episodes of Ottoman Empire.

Louie provided commentary himself, and Webby thought she imagined it, but she could have sworn she saw a flash of anger in his eyes.

* * *

"Okay, what was the purpose of that again?!" Magica grumbled, walking into her temporary hideout just outside of Duckburg. It was the in the remains of an old dormant volcano. Inside though was a lavishly furnished hideout, complete with love beads within the doorways and neon furniture straight from the 90's. She leaned against one particularly neon yellow painted dresser. She polished her staff as a figure emerged from the shadows. She still couldn't completely make out his features, but she was sure he was another duck of some kind.

"The purpose was…we needed an insider." The voice seemed like it was trying to stay patient with Magica, but was slowly losing said emotion with the other.

Magica rolled her eyes dramatically. "Its rather two bit villainy I think." She muttered. "I mean sure bringing out ones inner shadows is mere child's play. But I'm usually more direct with my methods. Why don't we, I don't know… KILL THEM?" she slammed down her staff to emphasize her point. "They are weak now. I want Scrooge's dime! I want to kill that little brat and her friends!" She hissed.

"You see how well that worked out the last two times you tried that." The voice commented dryly.

"Those are just….setbacks." Magica waved them off. "You can't always dwell on the negatives you know."

There was a pause.

"I honestly have no idea what to say to that." He swept through the room towards a large crystal ball situated in the center of the room. It cast an eerie blue glow within the rapidly darkening room.

"Anyways, to answer your rather idiotic question. The reason I needed you to complete this simple task is because its important to my plan." He grinned widely. "That...pawn is needed to acquire a certain stone." He smirked. "One that grants the user untold power." A image began to form within the globe, a imagine of someone in shadows sneaking around the mansion within the night.

" That pawn is the perfect one to do it." He hummed.

"Right and who gets this stone of untold power?" Magica inquired, her eyes flashing a dangerous color.

"Oh don't get your green feathers ruffled." The male voice whispered within the mist. "You can have it." He waved her threatening posture away, "The best revenge is making sure that Scrooge doesn't have it in his possession anymore."

"Good." Magica said haughtily, strutting past the misty figure with authority and obviously pleased she had gotten her way.

The other figure simply stared after her with a blank expression.

Then a beak formed within the mists, twisting in a devious smile.

"Good." He affirmed with a chuckle.

* * *

Donald needed to get back to the manor. He had to tuck his boys in for the night and needed some much needed rest. Giving a yawn, he waved to Gyro who was going to sleep down there until his intern would come in the morning.

Trudging slowly, eye lids sliding almost closed he let out another yawn as he approached the elevator that would take him to the surface. Pressing the button, he waited.

Nothing, not even the sound of the elevator moving.

Frowning, he pressed it again.

Again, nothing.

"What the.." He pressed the button rapidly, each slam of his hand harder than the next.

"Why you no good…" Donald sputtered, growling and kicking the doors. Which the only thing he received for his troubles was a sore heel.

"Why I outta!" He screeched and proceeded to try to tear off the button wired into the wall.

After a few more minutes of Donald Duck rage, Gryo approached from behind not looking amused.

"Why are you trying to tear apart my lab, again?" Was his deadpan comment.

Donald froze in his position, several wires from the button sparking slightly near the crazed duck. "Um…I think the elevators broken."

Gyro raised a eyebrow and then pointed to the door to the stairwell.

"…..Oh." Dropping the button he walked over to the door.

But once he placed his hand upon it his body lit up as a shot of electricity buzzed through him. Letting out another pain filled scream, he yanked his hand away just as Gyro was approaching from his right, frowning.

"That's most bizarre. The only way that would happen is if….." Gyro paled. "But that cannot be."

"What?" A crispy Donald asked, now extremely worried.

"The bin must be on lockdown." Gyro whispered. "There's no way in or out."

"WHAT?!" Donald was in full panic mode. "But the boys! I have to get back to the manor!"

Gyro frowned, looking around curiously. His eyes drifted to the glass pane of his windows. His frown darkened. He slumped his head into a hand and groaned. "No…not again."

"Were gonna die!" Donald yelped, running around like a crazy duck.

Staring hard at the glass as if it had wronged him, Gyro reached out and grasped Donald by the shirt collar, stopping him in his tracks.

"Calm yourself." He instructed. "I have an idea on how to get out." He sent the other a sigh. "But I really don't like it."

Donald looked at him curiously.

"How are you at swimming?"

* * *

A loud slam of the door echoed through the quiet home. Scrooge was the last to go to sleep within the manor. The hour was closing close to two a.m. after all and he had been in the kitchen to get a drink of milk to settle him.

So much had happened that when he heard the door slam he almost dropped the cup he had been holding.

"What in blazes.." He mumbled irritably as he cautiously made his way out into the main entrance where he saw a rather drenched duck slog his way inside.

At first glance, it was hard to recognize this being as Donald. He had several pieces of seaweed stuck to his body, a tail of a fish wiggling from under his cap and a jellyfish clinging to his back, shocking him every few seconds.

Still staring at his nephew with wide eyes, Scrooge took a sip.

Donald glared.

The silence that stretched between them was rather intense. Donald was seconds away from going into full rage mode and Scrooge was have an internal struggle on what to say or point out first. The question was, to show compassion for his obviously exhausted and irate nephew. Or take the fun route.

"So….." Scrooge struggled with a straight face. "How was your day?"

Donald, still glaring let out an exhausted sigh. "Just say it."

"What?" Scrooge looked affronted, hand on his chest.

"You don't fool anyone old man." Donald gave him a pointed look. "You want to say something, just say it."

"Now Donald, you know I don't care what yer hobbies are.."

"Wak?!"

"But maybe taking a dip in the sea in the dead of night is bit excessive don't ye think?" He paused. "Unless its skinny dipping?"

"Why would I be skinny dipping?!" Donald blew up.

"I canna say, that's all you sonny." Scrooge shrugged his shoulders and Donald threw the jellyfish at Scrooge who quickly ducked.

"I AM NOT SKINNY DIPPING!"

"Oh, right then…kite surfing?"

Donald exploded. "NO! NO NO NO! NOT KITESURFING OR SNUBAING OR SKINNY DIPPING.."

"I never said anything about snubaing.. what is snubaing?" Scrooge asked, confused. But Donald continued to rage.

"I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO DO THIS BUT THAT MAD SCIENTIST SAID IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO GET OUT OF THE BIN!" Donald quacked and although half of his sentence was near undecipherable, Scrooge still picked out the important parts.

"Wait, what about mah money bin?" Scrooge took Donald by the arm.

Donald blinked, his rage subsided for the moment. "Oh right, Uncle Scrooge we have a problem!" He took his uncle by the shoulders. "The bins under lockdown! No one can get in or out!"

To say Scrooge was shocked was understatement. He looked completely lost and confused. "Wait..what? That's canna be. That's impossible. The only one who has the ability to shut down the bin is me!"

Donald crossed his arms. "Is that so?"

Scrooge was at the window, staring out across the city to the black outline of his money bin. "Aye, something must have happened a malfunction, a crossed wire." He pulled out his phone and began to press buttons frantically. A sudden blaring alarm activated on his phone, washing their faces in a red tinted light.

Scrooge lost all color to his face. "This…canna be…" he whispered in complete despair.

"What's wrong?" Donald frowned, looking over his shoulder.

Slowly, Scrooge turned to Donald and swallowed even though his throat was dry. "All my bank accounts have been frozen."

Donald's eyes grew wide as saucers. "WHAT?!" was his shriek. "How did this happen?!"

Scrooge looked as if he was about to lose his mind. "I dinne know! This cannot be possible! Who would.. Flinty?" He glanced at Donald and then shook his head. "Nay this is too smart for Flinty." He frowned. "Beaks?" he offered and Donald frowned.

"It doesn't seem like his style." Donald commented. "Besides, he's got enough money as it is."

Scrooge's eyes darted back and forth, mind in chaos. "Then who….."

A flash of a long ago memory.

"_If anything shall happen to me.."_

Completely freezing, Scrooge could have sworn he felt his heart stop. "They wouldn't…."

His head snapped towards the bin. "They couldn't…"

Slowly a boiling rage began to bubble on the bottom of his stomach. "Those…scathing scavengers.." He growled, much to Donald's surprise.

"Uncle Scrooge?" he inquired cautiously.

Gritting his beak in rage, Scrooge's eyes flared and grasped onto his teacup so tightly Donald was sure he would break it. He threw it hard at window, watching as the tea slid down the solid glass with unbridled hatred flaring behind his eyes.

"Donald… I have been betrayed." Scrooge hissed.

Quacking in alarm, Donald glanced back out to the bin, then to Scrooge. His eyes softened. "Is…is there anything I can do?"

Scrooge shook his head slowly. "I will handle this. This is my problem. Don't ye worry nephew. I will give you a chance to finish that rocket. We will bring Della back. No one stands in my way." He marched out of the room with purpose.

It was only now he realized what a folly it was to leave everything in the hands of those who could not understand how important his family was to him. He got to the front door and opened it wide.

"Ye want a war?" He slowly asked the empty air before him.

"Well ye got it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: Hey guys! (falls over)**

**(waves weakly) Sorry its been a long day for me! But I wanted to finish this asap because...I'm so excited but I wanted to post this as soon as I finished! I could not wait another one or two days. (Excited duck noises)**  
**Anywayyyy, this chapter didn't turn out as expected. I was gonna do something shorter. But it looks like it had other plans. It seems like I might have more time to flesh out some of the more important parts of the story. But oh my gosh! I hope you guys like the musical number. For those not in the know, that is lyrics from "What is this Feeling" From Wicked. The lines for other songs I used were "Lose Control" and "Louder". I was giggling like a crazed girl while writing that scene. I love music and want to use it more in my writing. But its hard to write in time with music. I thought though it fit the situation after I came up with the random challenges the kids would face on their way to save Scrooge and Beakley. its actually a longer chapter than normal too ^^ 16 pages instead of my usual 10 pages per chapter! So I hope you all enjoy this extra long chapter. I think the upbeat mood helped balance the story as a whole too.**  
**Because there are so many worse things to come...**

**Chapter 4**

Scrooge slammed open the doors to his offices downtown, his anger was beyond anything the three buzzards had ever seen. Yet all three remained passive, only chancing a glance at each other.

"Ye conniving cowards." Scrooge spat, marching his was foreword with Beakley close behind. Crackling her knuckles, she gave the three older birds a seriously scary glare as they approached the table.

With his arms sat limply upon the table before him, Bentley sighed. "I'm sure to you Scrooge it seems that way right now. But this is all for the good of yourself and your company." He stated with no emotion.

Scrooge took a breath, quickly counting within his mind to calm his rage. He felt a slight smile form upon his beak. When in doubt, a smile always threw others off in a situation such as this.

As such it did. The three opposing birds paused at Scrooge's unnerving grin with cautious apprehension.

He slowly walked towards the table and set his hands gently upon it. "I'm sure to ye it seems that way. But to aye it is something completely different." His eyes flashed, a promise held within them.

"I will give ye one chance. Release yer hold upon my bin and aye shall only consider this a momentary lapse in judgement. But if ye refuse…." He raised an eyebrow and Beakley smirked behind him.

The oldest stared. "I was afraid you would say that…" He closed his eyes and stood up. "It really does seem like we don't have any other options." He said solemnly. He took a step back towards the wall.

Beakley eyed him, confused as he raised both arms as if in a surrender posture.

His eyes remained closed and he took a breath.

A thump diverted their attention to the bottom where he had kicked the wall.

Red and shiny, a button popped up from the wall to his right.

In an instant Scrooge's fear spiked. "Wait! No don't!" he tackled Beakley as he slammed his fist against the button and the room exploded into smoke.

"As I stated before Scrooge.." The oldest vulture stated, his brothers standing beside him.

Scrooge, although his eyes were weak from the gas, glared hard up at the vulture before him.

"We will do anything to protect this company." His words became faded as Scrooge was losing consciousness.

"Even from you."

* * *

Donald was anxiously looking at the clock every five minutes. The kids were eating their breakfast with gusto as per usual. He had told them that Scrooge and Beakley had business downtown to take care of and most of the kids seemed okay with this explanation. Louie just shrugged, Dewey was complaining about who would feed them, Huey was curious but said nothing. But Webby studied Donald a second longer than he liked. He had to smile and give her a wave before she broke eye contact and proceeded towards the kitchen, tackling Dewey along the way and both having a laugh before she made breakfast for them all.

He told her he could do it, but Webby insisted. He carefully eyed her as she make the cereal, thankfully it was nothing that could burn the house down.

Still after breakfast was over, Donald was starting to get worried.

He knew there was something going on with the Bin.

He knew that Scrooge only brought Beakley with him in case of a fight.

He knew that Scrooge had told them they'd be back before lunch.

And as time ticked closer towards the destined time, Donald also knew something else.

Something had gone very…very wrong.

Webby eyed Donald, her spoon halfway in her mouth and staring intently at the older duck. Milk was dripping from the spoon in a waterfall that nearly splashed Dewey.

"Hey! Webby!" he turned to her, seeing her almost zoned out. "Webby?" He questioned again, reaching out and touching her shoulder.

She jumped a bit, dropping her spoon and watched a tidel wave of milk lick the bowls rim. "Oh! Dewey!" she laughed a bit nervously. "What's up?"

All the triplets were eyeing her now. "I could ask you the same thing." Dewey commented. "You were spacing out."

"Was I?" Webby blinked, hand grasping at her temple slightly, her gaze drifting once more to Donald.

"Webby."

Her eyes snapped back.

"What's going on with you? You've been spacey all morning." Dewey tried again.

"Yeah, usually that's Dewey's job." Louie joked.

Dewey started to nod, then realized what he said. "Hey!" his head snapped to his brother. "I am not spacey!"

Louie smirked. "Sure whatever you say Space Cadet."

Dewey pointed his finger to say something, when Huey walked past him to where Webby was.

"Is it…about Lena?" He asked hesitantly.

Webby quickly shook her head. "No! No… its…" she looked at all their questioning gazes. "It's just…I feel like somethings wrong…Donald's been acting strange…."

At this, the three younger kids eyed their Uncle and Huey was the first to notice Donald's panicked gaze.

"You're right.."

"C'mon, that's normal for Uncle Donald!" Louie rolled his eyes. "If he's not worrying or panicking about something that's when you really need to worry."

"I don't know…" Dewey said slowly, trying to process everything going on.

Webby grasped at her vest where her heart was. That feeling was still there, that something wasn't right. That her Granny was in trouble.

Still….as she glanced at Dewey, Louie and Huey she couldn't base this just off her emotions. "Yeah, maybe I am worrying for nothing. Let's just keep an eye and ear out huh?" she chuckled and went back to eating her cereal.

The other three glanced at each other, then Webby. All three nodded and they went back to eating.

It wasn't until it was close to noon that their fears were realized.

Donald had slung a backpack upon his back and his face held a determined expression. All four were watching him from the staircase. As he turned to them, his eyes held that no nonscene look he wore during the Shadow War.

"Kids, I need to go out for a while. Duckworth will be in charge while I'm gone." He stated in that garbled voice of his. But even Webby could hear the worry in it.

"Is this about Granny and Uncle Scrooge?" she asked suddenly, at the last stair and staring straight through him.

He froze and his face shifted to one of frantic unease.

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Is something wrong? Are they hurt?" Dewey asked, worry eating at his own words.

Donald pursed his bill. "I hope not. I hope I'm just panicking for nothing."

Louie was leaning against the banister, arms crossed with eyes closed. "And you were going to tell us this when?" his voice was a tad icy.

"I didn't want to worry you four." Donald tried to explain, but that only seemed to irritate Louie more.

"Right, sure. Like that always helps." He snapped.

"Louie." Huey tried to calm his brother, then turned to Donald. "Uncle Donald, what is going on?"

Donald looked at each of the kids and realized he would need to tell them now. He closed his eyes. "The bins been shut down by someone other than Uncle Scrooge."

"What?!" Dewey's jaw dropped.

Webby's also was left gaping a bit before she recovered. "But that's impossible! No one else has access to the bin!"

"That…" Donald's gaze averted. "Is what I thought too.."

Louie's slightly startled expression shifted as he noticed the changes in Donald's own expression. "But that's not the case anymore right?"

Donald nodded.

"So who is doing this?" Huey asked, worried.

Donald frowned. "It's those three…." He paused. "The Buzzard Brothers who are Uncle Scrooge's advisors."

Webby's eyes shone as it suddenly dawned on her. "Oh no…."

"Why are they doing this?" Dewey demanded. "They have to know that messing with Scrooge is a stupid idea!"

"I wish I could tell you." Donald sighed, shifting his pack. "He and Mrs. B left to talk to them. But obviously…something's gone wrong." He spun around and started back towards the door. "I have to go and check."

The kids glanced at one another and all formed determined expressions. "Were going with you!" Webby announce, leaping and landing effortlessly next to Donald.

The three followed close behind her.

"It's too dangerous." Donald stated and Dewey raised an eyebrow.

"After Magica and the Shadow War you really think a warning like that will stop us?" He smirked, brushing back his zoosh.

"Granny's in trouble." Webby stated, hand forming into a fist. "I have to rescue her. Don't worry I have experience after all!"

"Were all going." Huey announced and Donald internally wished the boys didn't have all of his sisters' traits. He knew that since the group was that determined, the safest place they could be was with him as he went to check.

"Fine.." They cheered. "But you guys have to do as I say." He said sternly. "Were going into the unknown…and rarely does that situation end well." He walked out of the manor with four kids trailing behind him.

They got into the station wagon and Donald drove to the downtown offices. He was sure that's where Scrooge and Beakley went to stop those mad birds.

The ride to the downtown office was mostly quiet, each of the kids had their minds absorbed with different topics and Donald was too busy focusing on driving and to keep his raging mind in check.

If he wasn't careful he could spaz out and then they'd all be in real trouble. But he bit back the unbridled rage that came with being a McDuck as much as he dared allow. Still, once they were there, he couldn't say that he wouldn't let it out.

As they stopped before the offices the skyscraper loomed ominously above them, complete with lightning and gray clouds.

"Perfect.." Donald commented dryly and got out with the kids following close behind.

"Are you kids ready?" Donald asked the group.

Webby grinned, bringing forth her grappling hook. "Check!"

Dewey smirked, forming a defensive position. "I was born ready!"

Louie pulled out a gold coin and flipped it, lazy smile in place as he caught it midair.

Huey produced his Junior Woodchuck guidebook and gave a thumbs up.

"Right…" Donald nodded and flung open the doors.

Silence.

The front desk was empty and pitch black.

* * *

"Ye do realize holding me against my will is a villain move." Scrooge stated bluntly, tied up against Beakley in the corner of the room. The three said villains each turned to Scrooge and Bentley sighed.

"This is merely just a temporary situation." He commented, pressing a few buttons on the control panel before him. "Until you come to your senses we have no choice but to resort to these…unpleasant means.."

"Unpleasant means.." Scrooge grumbled and glanced back at Beakley who shrugged and was struggling a bit.

She appeared to be oddly focused on the wall and Scrooge wondered if she had a plan in mind.

Before he could inquire further though, warning lights blared through the room which directed everyones attention towards the video screens connected to the control panel. The Buzzards frowned and sudden an image popped up with Donald and the kids sneaking around the lobby and towards a hallway.

"Webby!" Beakley gasped, her focus broken.

Scrooge grit his beak. "What are they doing here?"

Bentley turned to them. "Your family…certainly is determined I will give them that."

"Don't ye dare touch a feather on their heads." Scrooge warned.

The brothers glanced at each other. "We certainly can't leave them be though."

Bentley frowned. "True."

Bradford pressed a button on the control panel. " Well I say we treat them the same way that we treated Mr McDuck shall we?"

Scrooge growled. "Don't ye dare!"

The ropes around them snapped as Beakley broke them with brute strength and launched herself towards one of the brothers. "You WILL NOT hurt them!"

Bradford quickly pressed another button activating a blaster than lowered from the ceiling. A energy beam nearly took off Beakley's head, shaving her bun only slightly as she got too close. Sensing the danger, she dodged and sprung back towards Scrooge, frowning at the nuisance.

"It's just one laser." Beakley commented. "I can take it out.."

"Afraid not Agent 22." Bentley pressed another button and suddenly fifty or so weapons descended from the ceiling, surrounding the two with several laser focus dots on their bodies.

Scrooge looked far from amused. "Of course."

* * *

Louie continued to flip the coin as they walked through the nearest hallway towards where they thought Scrooge was. Dewey and Webby were on lookout, making sure it was safe to proceed, Huey had his head deep in his guidebook for anything that could help them find Uncle Scrooge faster. Donald was in the lead, surveying their surroundings and trying to come up with a plan. He gripped onto his shoulder straps tighter and Huey glanced at him curiously.

"What's in the backpack?" Huey inquired.

"Just…stuff." Donald stated. "It can never hurt to be prepared especially when dealing with Scrooge." He commented and smirked.

As they continued down the hallway a slight hum caused Webby to stop and she grasped onto Dewey's shirt to halt his progress. "Wait!" She held out her arm and everyone froze. Glancing around, she pulled a feather from Dewey's head. "Ow!" Then flung it out before her like a dart.

The feather exploded into flames and sizzled into dust.

"What the.." Louie swallowed heavily.

"Heat lasers." Webby frowned, pulling a pouch of something from her skirt pocket and blowing a white powder from it.

Instantly several crisscrossing lasers appeared to the naked eye before.

"Oh no.." Donald stood, aghast at the long hallway filled with lasers.

Even Webby looked a little worried at this. But she still stepped forward. "I'll go."

Donald put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "No, Mrs. B would kill me if I let you go through that."

"But I'm the only one who has training in this." Webby held out her arms.

Louie stared at them and stepped before them. "You know there's an easier way."

"Whaaaaattt?" Was Dewey's overly dramatic question.

Ignoring his brother, Louie flipped the coin once more and grinned. "Watch this." Sticking his tongue out he lined himself up in the middle just shy of the first laser. Holding her arm before him straight his eyes were on a strange panel on the other side of the room a bit to the left. The coin dangled precariously between his thumb and middle finger as his other hand was behind it, middle and thumb forming a circle, other fingers straight out.

Lining up his shot, he smirked and flicked the coin into the air. Everyone looked on in awe as it spiraled past several of the lasers, falling and bouncing off a pipe sticking out from the ground and launching itself into one way, then bouncing onto another as it collided with the panel on the opposite side of the room. The wires within it shorted out and the room was blanketed in darkness.

Everyone stared at Louie.

"What? You guys have your things you are good at. I have mine." He shrugged just as the backup lights flickered on and he proceeded to wander through the hallway which was laser free.

Everyone quickly followed after.

"Louie that was amazing!" Webby grinned at his side and he sent a sly smile back.

"Its no big deal." He shrugged and wandered further up towards Donald.

At the end of the hallway, Louie wedged his coin out and looked it over. It was slightly melted on the top, but besides that it remained intact.

He flipped it once more before putting it back in his pocket.

They looked around and spotted another hallway with a staircase at the far end. Next to it was a elevator but Donald knew that would be dangerous. He wandered towards the stairs.  
"Kids we will have to take the stairs." He instructed, getting a whine from Louie.

Webby and Dewey nodded though and Huey gazed around thoughtfully.

Click

Everyone froze.

Click, click, click, click…

The clicking sound increased and everyone was frantically looking around for where it was coming from.

"What is that?!" Huey frantically said.

"I don't know but its really starting to annoy me." Louie commented, holding his head.

"Maybe we should.." Webby started but suddenly a large groan directed their attention towards the walls.

"Guys why are the walls moving?!"

"Well this is problematic.." Huey commented before everyone started to rush towards the stairway. But before they reached it the floor opened up and Louie lost his footing. Screaming, he reached up and grasped onto the edge of the pit, his heart pounding hard as he happened a glance down.

"Scrooge has a pit of lobsters?!"

* * *

Beakley glared at Scrooge who looked rather embarrassed. "What? They were on sale!"

* * *

Still hanging on by a thread, Louie whined as Webby and Dewey both reached down to grab him and pull him back up.

"How are we going to cross this?" Dewey panicked.

Huey was looking around frantically. "Webby your grappling hook!"

"But there's nothing for it to grapple on to!" Webby helplessly waved her arms and Huey could feel his heartbeat increasing as the walls were getting closer and closer to them.

"We have to do something or were pressed ducks!" Louie was in full panic mode.

"Um…Um…" Huey was frantically searching his JWG for anything that could help them.

"Uncle Donald, what do you have in your backpack?" Huey asked and quickly Donald opened it so they could see the items he had brought with him. Some rope, a weird rock, a magnetic gun, a sword, smoke bombs and a few miscellaneous items. Huey studied the bag for a moment and suddenly a idea hit. He pulled out the magnetic gun and rope. Tying one end to the handle of the gun he pointed it at the other side of the room and pressed the button.

It flew out of his hand and slammed into the metal wall opposite of them. It formed a tightrope of sorts across the pit and Huey quickly tied the other end to a nearby vending machine. The walls were now close to crushing said machine so they didn't have much time.

"Hurry! Tightrope across!" Huey yelled.

"Finally my circus tricks are now being put to good use!" Dewey jumped and balanced upon the tightrope easily. He carefully walked across and jumped down. "Nailed it!"

Webby was next and she added some cartwheels across just for flair and maybe to get Dewey a little envious. She landed besides him with a grin and he crossed his arms in a pout.

"Show offs.." Louie grumbled and looked at the tightrope with fear.

"Don't worry Louie…" Donald said with a smile and picked him up, holding him and jumping up on the rope as well and carefully walking across.

Around that time the vending machine finally gave into the crushing pressure and groaned. The sound of rope snapping caused Huey to frantically grasp at the rope.

The lack of any other opposing force yanked the rope towards the pit, Donald and Louie had landed hard on the opposite side and everyone looked on in horror as Huey was pulled, yelling towards the pit and started to fall.

"NO!" Dewey and Webby launched and grasped onto the rope, pulling back as hard as they could. Huey's yell suddenly stopped and all was silent for a moment.

Still holding the rope, they happened a chance to look over the edge and saw Huey, dangling mere feet from the hungry pinching monsters.

"Guys can you pull me up? I'm really not liking the view down here!"

Quickly, they pulled Huey up and everyone made it to the staircase just as the walls slammed together.

"What….is this place?" Louie yelled, exasperated. "A tomb?!"

"Probably not far off." Donald commented, getting to his feet.

"I've never heard of a security system using pits of lobsters.." Webby added, a little unnerved.

"It's seems like something Glomgold would do." Dewey added.

Upstairs they all filed into a room that more or less resembled an entryway in a castle. The floor held expensive carpet and heavy velvet draped curtains. There standing around them were at least ten suits of armor placed around the carefully decorated walls. At the other end was a set of double doors.

"Guys were almost there!" Huey called and waved them over, the group began to race towards the other door when a strange creaking noise made them all stop in their tracks.

"What was that?" Dewey asked, frantically looking around.

The sound of metal scraping and groaning drew all their attention before them as a suit of armor literally pulled itself out of position and launched itself at the group.

"Scatter!" Webby yelled and the group dispersed as it slammed a heavy ax into the floor they once stood at. The floor itself split at the section the ax impaled, causing Donald to go stark white in fear.

"What the heck Scrooge?!" Louie grumbled, landing on his feet some distance away. "First lobsters and now a crazed living suit of armor?!"

Dewey got himself into fighting stance along with Webby while Huey was frantically checking his guidebook.

Donald frowned, adjusting his hat and standing before the metal giant with unbridled confidence. "Now see here you…..you big balooka!" he hissed. "You don't scare my kids!"

The metal giant, whom was struggling to pull the ax out of the ground, turned on Donald with piercing red eyes.

Donald instantly began to sweat. "Now…see here…."

It reached towards him with lightning speed.

"Mr Duck look out!" Webby went to reach out but she wasn't fast enough. Donald was grasped around the middle and flung into the back wall before she could blink. She inhaled a choking breath as she was now alone before it. Its gaze slowly descending upon her.

"No! Webby!" Dewey grit his beak and began to wave frantically. "Hey! Hey! You with the metal face!"

It continued to lower its gaze until it focused upon Webby.

"Like that would work!" Huey rolled his eyes, frustrated and grasped onto a sword held by another suit of armor. "Webby catch!" He flung it towards his friend.

Webby jumped to avoid the armors grasp and caught the sword in mid-air.

Spinning, she swiped at the armor, but was surprised as the sword broke into pieces before her eyes.

The triplets all gasped in unison.

"Not good, not good!" Dewey began to pace, knowing Webby wouldn't be able to distract it for long. She dodged its attacks as much as possible, being caught unawares only once as it backhanded her into the floor. Yelping, she hit the floor hard on her side, but quickly spun and jumped out of the way before the ax could impale her.

The three boys were still at a safe distance as Donald was finally standing back up and in total rage mode. With a battle cry, he ran and headbutted the armor which did push it back an inch or so.

"Anything Huey?!" Louie kept looking from the armor to Donald and then back to his brother nervously.

"I'm looking!" Huey frantically flipped pages in such a rush he almost missed a page, but his finger brushed upon "suit of armor" and he stopped, quickly scanning the page he closed the book and glared at the scene before them. "Of course! Sound!"

"Say what?" Dewey scratched his head.

"Enchanted or even mechanized suits of armor have a weakness for sound. Maybe screaming would work." Clearing his throat, Huey prepared himself and then glanced at his brothers. "Er, you may need to close your ears for this."

Before they could say anything else, he let out the loudest scream he could manage. He held the note from his long years of singing for the Junior Woodchucks.

Both brothers did have their hands over their ears. Webby and Donald as well.

The suit of armor howled and ran towards Huey.

"It's not working!" Dewey quickly shoved his brother out of the path of the armor and quickly the three ran back towards Donald and Webby.

"What was that?" The Bow clad duck questioned.

"Brainiac here said that sound could stop that thing. Obviously not. Nice going." Dewey rolled his eyes and Huey glared at him.

"Hey at least I came up with an idea!" Huey said hotly.

Webby frowned. "Sound?" She glanced up at the suit of armor. "Maybe it's a different kind of sound it hates!" Grabbing a shield from another suit of armor she whacked it over and over against the armors body. It created different kinds of noises including almost a rhythmic tempo that Dewey nodded his head to.

Both brothers stared at him as if he was mad.

He blinked. "What? It's a good beat." He snapped his finger and grinned.

"Somebody give me a beat!" he sang. "Let me see you on your feet!" he laughed.

"This is not the time!" Huey yelled, frustrated and holding out his arm towards the suit of armor who paused in its actions, looking curiously at the duo. Both boys stared at the armor wide eyed and frozen in their dramatic poses.

Dewey narrowed his eyes.

"I'm staring out of my window.." he sang. "And the rain is pouring down…"

Its red eyes focused upon solely Dewey at this.

"You like music?" he asked the armor, stepping before them.

Slowly its helmet nodded.

Dewey smirked. "What's your choice? Country? Rap? Jazzzzzzz?" When he saw no response he continued. "Um, pop? Musicals?" A frantic nod came from the armor at this.

"Musicals….huh…" Dewey's gaze shifted to Huey who tensed.

"Why are you looking at me?" Huey instantly knew this would not be good.

"Huey! Remember that one song from that musical 'Twisted' that we secretly rehearsed behind Louie and Webby's back?!" Dewey said excitedly.

"What?" Webby looked sad that she wasn't included.

"Ohhh?" Louie smirked, flipping a few things on the phone and taking note for future blackmail.

Huey looked around and everyone frantically.

"I didn't know you liked Musical Theater." Donald commented towards Huey who looked so embarrassed.

"No…its…but.." Huey indicated his brother who looked hopeful at Huey's acceptance.

"Oh no we are so not doing this." Huey spun around and started to walk away. Dewey grasped onto him. "Huey you're the only one who knows the song. You gotta sing with me!" Dewey pleaded. Huey yanked his arm away from his brother.

"No way! That's way too embarrassing!" He glanced at Donald, Webby and Louie who all looked rather baffled. Then he lowered his voice. "I can't believe you told them, it was supposed to be a secret!" and he did look hurt but Dewey glanced nervously back at the knight holding that rather sharp ax and swallowed.

"Hubert, now is not the time to get all sensitive." Dewey frowned. "Our lives and the lives of Mrs B and Scrooge depend on this! Get it together already!"

Huey felt his temper flare at this and he pressed his forehead against his brothers. "But it didn't have to be THAT song did it? You know a million songs! What's the real reason?" Huey crossed his arms and waited with a raised eyebrow. "Admit it! You did this to just embarrass me!"

Dewey groaned and grasped at his head. "We don't…have time for this!"

"Uh…guys.." Webby tried to interrupt. The shadow and clunking noise of armor was steadily getting closer.

"Classic Dewey. Avoiding the subject as usual." Huey spat.

Dewey pulled away, flinging up his arms in the air. "Fine you wanna be stubborn. So be it! Stupid brother!"

His anger at its peak, Huey shot a look back at the others and while not noticing the suit of armor stomping closer he still stood behind Dewey, his face slowly turning a shade of red that closely matched his hat.

"You are just jealous!" Huey exploded.

"Me? Jealous?" Now Dewey was approaching his brother. "You can't hold a candle to my melodious voice!"

"Wanna bet?!"

"YEAH!"

"GUYS…." Webby tried again the armor getting really close.

Huey glared.

Dewey was sending an icy one back.

It was now or never.

"My dear Uncle." Huey sang. The suit of armor raised the ax above their heads.

Dewey's crossed arms slightly relaxed.

"There's been some confusion over rooming here at shiz." Huey sang, with Dewey stumbling in at the last moment.

The ax hesitated.

"But of course I'll care for Louie.." Huey sang, frown still in place. Louie raised an eyebrow at the adlib.

"But of course I'll rise above iiiiittt!" Dewey spun with a dramatic flair.

"For that's how I know you'd want me to respond, yes.."

The red eyes of the suit of armor looked confused.

Louie managed to find the song on his phone and pressed play with a wicked grin.

"There's been some confusion for you see my brother is…"

"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe…" Dewey looked a little smug as he sang, elbowing his still irate brother.

"Blonde." Huey said bluntly, indicating Dewey halfheartedly. Dewey's face turned to shock.

Webby covered her beak trying not to laugh.

They circled each other, Dewey now looking a little annoyed. "What is this feeling, so sudden and new?"

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you." Huey stated with the same intensity.

"My pulse is rushing.."

"My head is reeling."

"My face is flushing."

"Oh what is this feeling, fervid as a flame, does it have a name?" Both turned, pressing their backs together in perfect sync.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss!" Both boys spun around, each trying to outdo the other with that one word. Huey ended up being the higher pitched.

"Loathing!" They both growled.

"Unadulterated Loathing!"

"For your face." Dewey smirked.

"Your voice." Huey slapped his forehead. His face was Dewey's own face the dolt.

"Your clothing!" Dewey pointed to the cap and shirt.

Huey crossed his arms with an eyebrow raise.

"Let's just say… I loathe it all!" Both threw their hands up and walked opposite of each other.

The suit of armor dropped the ax, Webby took this chance to slowly creep behind it as it was entranced by the boys.

"Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl." Dewey smirked and struggled not to laugh that line always made him laugh.

Huey smiled a little at this. "With simple utter loathing…" he shook his head. His brother was such a goofball at times.

They both circled each other again, both dancing. "There's a strange exhilaration…In such total detestation" Both were smirking now, snapping their fingers.

"It's so pure, so strong!" they belted.

"Though I do admit it came on fast." Both shrugged and Huey grabbed onto Dewey's arm launching him around in a circle, laughing.

"Still I do believe that it can last." Dewey slipped from Huey's grasp and ended up tumbling into the wall.

Huey laughed and Dewey looked a little pissed off. He got up and ran to his brother.

"And I will be loathing, loathing youuuuuu" Dewey pointed his finger into his brother's chest.

"My whole life long!" Dewey indicated Webby and Louie to sing and both glanced at each other then Louie rolled his eyes. Giving his brother an X with his arms, indicating he was not singing, both brothers nervously laughed and Huey leaned closer to Dewey.

"Do you really think this is working?"

Dewey saw Webby inching closer. "I think so…Webs should be…Webs look out!" Dewey yelled in alarm as Webby launched herself at the metal beast only for it to grasp onto her with its massive hand. Yelping as she was being crushed the others frantically tried to get at her. But Dewey and Huey were sent flying back into a pile.

Groaning, both boys stumbled to their feet and realized the only shot they may have now is to finish the song.

Dewey turned to his red brother. "Let's do this!"

Huey glanced at Webby, then nodded firmly to Dewey.

"What is this feeling so sudden and new?" Dewey sang, while Huey sang the chorus.

"Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!"

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you!"

"For his face, his voice, his clothing!" Huey glared at the metal monster ten times their size.

"My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling," Dewey was thinking of a way to free Webby.

"Let's just say, we loathe it all!" Louie and Donald joined in on the song by Huey's side.

Suddenly all of them scattered and each grasped onto an object in the room.

"Oh what is this feeling?" Dewey grinned, bringing forth a curtain he found hanging, he flung it over the suit so it couldn't see. It dropped Webby and she grinned, cartwheeling away.

"Every little trait however small." Huey in the meantime found a loose wire he pulled from the wall with Donald's help and quickly wrapped it around the curtained menace.

"Does it have a name?" Dewey high fived his brother.

"Makes our very flesh begin to crawl!" Louie and Huey sang together. Webby giggled and clapped.

"Yes…ahhhhhhhhhhh!" They all sang.

"Loathing!" Webby kicked the suit of armor.

"There's a strange exhilaration!" Louie stuck out his leg.

The suit stumbled.

"In such total detestation!"

The suit tumbled from tripping over Louie's leg.

"Loathing!"

"It's so pure and so strong!" Dewey and Huey cheered.

"So strong!" Sang Webby, Louie and Donald.

It crashed into pieces on the floor.

"Though I do admit this came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!"

"And I will be loathing," Huey and Dewey jumped onto the suit, claiming their victory.

"For Forever" Huey and Dewey grinned at each other.

"Loathing." They both nodded.

"Truly, deeply." The duo brought out their arms dramatically.

"Loathing yooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu.." They jumped off the pieces of the suit and ran to their family.

"My whole life looonnnnnggggggggg!" All sang together, then laughed.

Huey grinned, sneaking up behind Dewey. "BOO!"

"AHHH!" Dewey jumped.

Huey and Louie fell to the ground in uncontrolled laughter. Webby giggled. Dewey crossed his arms and pouted.

* * *

The three vultures turned to an equally stunned Scrooge and Beakley. He eyed the housekeeper. "I think we need to set those kids up with musical theater classes.." he stated. Beakley slowly nodded.

"By the way why did you have a robot suit of armor that's only weakness was listening to musical numbers?" Beakley asked.

"I bought it cheap from a mad scientist who worked part time at a local playhouse?" Scrooge grinned awkwardly.

Beakley facepalmed.

"It's no matter." Bentley muttered. "We did save the best for last after all."

Scrooge frowned. "No…"

"Sorry Scrooge. But we really can't have your family interfering." Bentley turned back to the control panel and pressed one final button.

"DON'T!" Scrooge yelled. The whole building seemed to shift.

"What are they doing?" Beakley demanded, grasping Scrooge by the collar and shaking him.

Scrooge grit his beak. "Being total buffoons." He grumbled. "They let IT out."

"It?"

* * *

"Dewey…" Huey took his brother's hand, causing the wild child to stop and glance back. "I'm…sorry I said those things earlier. I was just mad."

Dewey rolled his eyes. "Well duh, I'm not exactly the easiest to get along with." He smirked. "But..yeah I'm sorry too." He rubbed the back of his head. "I shouldn't have broken the promise. But it was the perfect song to distract him…although to be honest.. it was the only one I could remember the lyrics too at the time."

Huey blinked. "You mean you could have just said that and we could have ignored all that drama?!"

Dewey stared. "…..Maybe?"

Huey opened his mouth but a large thump from behind them suddenly turned all attention away from the brothers and to this now very looming shadow surrounding the group.

"…..Guys? What am I looking at?" Huey asked, half hysterical…half hyperventilating.

Webby grabbed the sword from Donald's bag and sprung in front of them all, swallowing.

"Trouble." Was the only word she uttered as she alone stood before mysterious foe.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: I LIVE AGAIN! I apologize so much for not posting sooner. I finished this last night around 2 am and basically fell asleep right after. It was sort of a combination of Real Life and Writers Block, plus me wanting to give you guys a bigger chapter. But alas, it did not work as intended. This chapter wanted to be written as thus. Also I wanted to end things with the Vulture Brothers so we could move on to the other insane things I have going on. (insert evil laughter here) Kay a few things.. yes I did just do that to you all XD. Quick note, I wrote this chapter like 3 times. X.x... I opted for a random option for the enemy that I decided to create on a whim XD There was a joke I wanted to add in but never got the chance. Since the enemy is a Manticore..according to mythology it states that Manticores can be defeated by Elephants. But I didn't get a chance to find a place to add that joke in! Maybe I will find a way in later chapters.

Anyways I hope you guys like this one and next chapter will be the spell! (FINALLY)

I meant to do it much earlier but it kept being pushed back. I still have to heavily edit it but maybe I can get it up before the week is through. We shall see.

As always I appreciate the comments and Kudos I receive so thank you all!

Chapter 5

Spikey silver aluminum fur glistened within the artificial light, giving no indication of what horror truly lay before Donald and the kids. It held the body of a lion, muscular and paws sharpened with iron nails. Sticking from its back, instead of a normal tail, resembled one you would find on a scorpion. Several bulbs, complete with spines and a stinger at the end, added to the horror that it was made completely by metal. Two wings, made seemingly from a fragile and thin aluminum flapped experimentally.

But what drove fear within all their hearts was its eyes. It's lion like mouth opened to reveal several layers of teeth, much like a sharks.

And its eyes resembled ones akin to a snakes, yellow and slit.

A loud and metallic roar echoed through the silent room, bouncing off the walls and reverberating within everyone's chests.

The triplets each held looks of complete horror at the towering metal monster before them.

Webby had grit her beak, hand still firmly on the sword.

Donald looked serious, standing before the boys with arms out in a protective stance.

"Webby…" he whispered. "Webby get back here."

Never taking her eyes off the metallic monster, she swallowed. "I'll be fine."

"Webby." Donald said more sternly. "This is too much for you."

Donald was right of course, but tell that to her adventurous and stubborn spirit. One day she herself would have to face fears like this. Granny had opened a door for her, letting her explore with Scrooge and the boys, going on adventures. They couldn't keep her from the unsafe adventures forever. She had to prove she could handle this.

Maybe then….Her heart clenched painfully.

Maybe then they would let her save Lena.

"Webby!" Louie hissed, eyes on the manticore as well. "Webby! Now is a really bad time for you to be acting weird!"

"Hurry!" Dewey's heart was frantically pounding and he couldn't help but clenched his trembling hands into fists as he worried for his friend.

Huey's eyes darted about, trying to find a way out of the situation. There had to be a way to stop this Manticore!

Before any of them could move however, The Metal Monster had sized up Webby and launched itself straight for the little girl.

Webby steeled herself but Donald ran towards them both, grabbing Webby and tumbling to the right as the manticore landed where they had been standing moments before. It turned its head, eyes narrowing as the two struggled to stand back up. Webby still held tightly to the sword, which thankfully didn't hurt either of them in the tumble.

Grabbing a piece of metal from the suit of armor, Dewey chucked it at the Manticores head and glared. "Hey! Megabite! Yeah you!" he tried to distract it, waving his arms so that Webby and Donald could get to their feet.

Quickly the duo edged around the monster as Dewey and now Huey attempted to distract it.

Huey grabbed a rope that had been tying the curtains back and launched it at the monster, grabbing onto his brother's arm as all three began to run.

The rope hit the monster in the face, and now enraged, it roared and tore after the triplets at break neck speed.

"Guys!" Webby yelled, reaching out as Donald held her back. Worriedly, she glanced back at Donald who held a confident smirk on his face.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Running down the hallway they had just gone through, the triplets screamed as the metal monster tore after them, claws ripping the walls and anything else it touched to shreds. Destruction lay in its wake as it was quickly catching up to the three.

"Why did you guys have to piss it off?!" Louie yelled, already tired of running for his life for what felt like the fiftieth time today.

"What else could we do?!" Dewey shot back, annoyed that his brother was bringing this up, now of all times.

"**NOT** piss of a ten foot tall lion with a serious identity problem!" Louie growled and then his eyes widened. "Dead end! Dead End!"

Quickly the three put on the brakes as before them loomed a wall they hadn't seen before.

"Clearly we took a wrong turn!" Huey indicated and spun around, shielding his brothers behind him as the manticore slowly stalked them.

It let out a low guttural growl, eyes never leaving the trio as Louie covered his face with his hood. Huey could only stand before his brothers, legs trembling and tears leaking from his eyes as the lions face literally was an inch from his own.

"BOYS!" Was Donalds yell from behind the monster.

All three happened a look.

Louie's jaw dropped.

Dewey's eyes widened and Huey blinked.

Donald, along with Webby were swinging towards them on a large piece of wire that had been hanging from the ceiling. Webby grinned and held a bucket in her hand.

Letting out a battle cry, Donald launched himself and Webby off the wire and kicked the Manticore in the jaw. Webby bounced off Donald and launched herself backwards into the air, gaining enough height that when Donald hit the ground she was already flinging the bucket of water into the monsters face.

Letting out a screech and high pitched growl, the monster frantically swiped at its face as Donald ushered the kids back down the hallway towards the room they were in before. Hoping to get enough distance, he glanced back nervously before they all spilled into the room, Donald slamming the door and pushing as much furniture against the door as possible. He let out a relieved sigh.

"That was quick thinking Uncle Donald." Huey walked over to his uncle with a smile and pat on his shoulder.

Donald gave him a smile back. "Webby came up with the wire being used as a rope."

"Dude you guys seriously Tarzaned in and saved us!" Dewey exclaimed, arms out. "That was cool!"

Webby grinned sheepishly. "But Donald thought of the water."

"Well I mean it IS a robot." Huey commented logically.

Louie crossed his arms with a slight smile. "Well, now what?"

A load roar came from behind them and everyone turned just as a loud thud came from the locked doors behind them.

Everything shifted and Donald quickly turned back to the kids. "Find a way out!"

Everyone's eyes darted to the double doors straight behind them.

"That's got to be it!" The group ran to it only for the doors to be locked. Louie frantically tried to open them.

Huey glanced around and saw a keypad near the doors. "It needs a code!"

"Well..what's the code?!" Donald asked.

He got three blank looks.

"Right.." Was Donald's dry reply. "Find the code! Maybe its in the room somewhere!"

Quickly the group dispersed and Louie ran to the bookshelves that lined the left side of the room. He began to fling books out, looking for a scrap of paper, anything!

Webby ran to a nearby desk and quickly emptied it out, looking for anything.

Dewey more or less was running around, knocking into suits of armor and dumping down trash cans. Basically making a mess. Donald at this point was watching the chaos while frantically trying to keep the monster from breaking into the room. He put all his weight against the furniture blocking the doorway and pushed against it with everything he had. "How ya doing kiddos?"

Huey was at the keypad, staring at it and then back down to his guidebook. "Working on it Uncle Donald! Just hang in there!" He began to push buttons frantically, letting out slight expletives when he kept getting red lighted beeps from the stubborn keypad.

Dewey met with Louie as he flung the last book out.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Louie grabbed his brother by the collar and shook him. "Were gonna die here! Do you know what that means?!"

"Not sure I want to.." Dewey looked rather worried for his brothers sanity.

Finally had it, Huey threw his book to the ground. "None of my combinations are working! It isn't any of the known regular combinations so it has to be a special one! But Scrooge isn't here to tell us!" All of them reunited, Webby shaking her head as if stating that she came up empty as well.

Dewey frowned, looking around slowly. He narrowed his eyes and they slowly landed on Webby. "Wait.."

Everyone glanced at Dewey as he smiled brightly and put his hands on the young girls shoulders. "We may not have Scrooge. But we have the next best thing!" He pushed Webby closer to Huey. "The one who knows everything about Scrooge!"

Startled, Webby blinked and glanced back at Dewey.

A crack echoed through the room as the Manticore was breaking through the doors.

Worriedly, the group looked back as the monsters face suddenly appeared within a broken piece of the door.

Having only a second, Dewey and Louie, albeit hesitantly, stood in front of the two. "Webs! Huey! Open that door! We'll try to stall!"

"We will?" Was Louie's retort. Dewey grabbed his brothers arm and dragged him as Donald quacked. The Manticore reached in an arm through the hole and was swiping at the duck below him.

"But…" Webby started, then clenched her hand and turned back to Huey.

"Come on." They walked to the keypad. "What should we try first?"

Webby thought, her vast amount of knowledge flashing before her eyes like the slides she had in her slideshow.

"1897 The year Scrooge went to the Klondike."

Red beep.

"That's not it. Another?"

"1867 Scrooge's birth year."

Bbbbbzzztttt.

"Nope, next!"

"1883?"

Bbbbbzzzttt!

"1901?!"

Another red light. Webby was starting to panic.

"1920!"

Bbbzzzzttt!

"Guys that beeping is really starting to get annoying!" Louie yelled back, hands pressed firmly against the furniture that was shifting away from the door as the Manticore was forcing its way inside.

"I don't get it! I'm running out of dates!" Webby slumped down, feeling her energy leave her body and looking a little lost.

Huey glanced back at her, then back to the manticore that was already halfway through the hole it had formed in the doors and furniture.

He frowned. "Webby…I know you can do this." Setting a comforting hand on her shoulder, he smile slightly. "Just think like Scrooge. What is the most important year to him? What does he care about more than anything?"

Webby frowned, staring at the floor and thinking. Her eyes widened. Slowly she raised her eyes to Huey.

"It's…1877…." The year it all began. The year he got his dime.

Huey blinked. "You sure?"

She glanced up, nodding. "It has to be! Quickly!"

The room exploded as the Manticore tore through the last pieces of furniture holding it back. Letting out a angry snarl, it knocking Louie and Dewey to the side and Donald hit the ground on the other side as the Manticore sped past them, heading straight for Webby and Huey. "NO!"

Webby quickly grabbed a chair, breaking off a leg and holding it like a weapon. "Huey! Put that in! I'll distract it!"

Huey quickly nodded and got back in front of the key pad as Webby let out a battle cry.

Quickly she leapt up on top of the Manticore, jamming the chair leg into an opening at the neck.

It growled and flung itself back, throwing Webby off.

She hit the wall and cried out, sliding down and almost falling unconscious.

"Webby!" Dewey and Huey yelled.

Hand shaking, Huey was quickly trying to type out the numbers as fast as possible but now that Webby was lying before the monster, completely defenseless he began to turn around.

"No!" Louie was by his side. "Huey continue pressing the buttons!"

"But Webby!" Huey was taking a step foreword.

Louie grit his beak, glaring at the scene before them. He didn't say anything.

Red eyes blazing, the lion crept closer to Webby, knowing that the others were too far away to help their fallen companion. Growling and snarling, it reached Webby's feet, scorpion tail in striking position.

"NO!" Huey reached out as Louie held him back.

Dewey's was frantically trying to reach Webby in time. But he was too far away. Donald was also racing towards them.

Time seemed to slow as the scorpion tail shot foreword towards the fallen girl.

But right before it could touch her, a burst of shadows erupted between her and the tail, a smokey black shield.

Slowly Webby's eyes slit open. "L….Lena?" she whispered.

Letting out a startled growl, the manticore was shifted back a few inches as the very angry form of shadow Lena loomed above them all.

Red eyed shadow Lena, the shadows flickering around her like flames, roared at the manticore. With wide eyes, the metal manticore turned tail and ran with a whimper.

Donald blinked, mouth agape.

* * *

Beakley and Scrooge's beaks dropped.

* * *

Louie rose a finger and opened his mouth as if to say something but Huey quickly covered his mouth with his hand, eyes never breaking their gaze as Lena's shadows began to dissipate.

Webby smiled as red eyed Lena turned her gaze towards her fallen friend. "Lena….y-your..okay.." she reached out towards her friend.

Lena's shadow form tried to smile.

_Webby…_

The next words only she could hear had Webby's smile switched to disbelief. "No…No Lena!" Watching her friend frantically she felt tears trickle down as Lena's smiling shadow completely vanish into smoke.

"LENA!" Webby's heart wrenching cry echoed through the room.

Donald knelt by the heartbroken girl, taking her into his arms gently as she tried not to cry.

Dewey was able to reach them next and quickly hugged Webby.

Feeling the familiar warmth of her best friend, Webby's raging emotions started to soothe.

Donald looked worriedly to Webby as they broke their hug, the girl looking forlorn at her bracelet.

"Lets go Kids."

They opened the double doors ahead of them.

* * *

"Wait a minute. Behind those doors are…" Scrooge's eyes widened in recognition and he glared viciously at the vultures. "Ye really are trying to kill my family aren't ye?!"

The oldest sighed. "Like we said before it was never our intention…"

"Ye are sending them to certain doom through there!"

"What?!" Was Beakley's immediate response. Instantly the duo met eyes and Scrooge's eyes traveled to a certain red button in the corner of the panel next to the buzzard. His eyes darted back and together they nodded.

Scrooge smirked. "Hey you miscalculating miscreants. I just have one thing to say to ye!" Instantly all three eyes were on him, giving Beakley all the time she needed.

She punched a metal wall, grabbing the panel off and using it as a shield, blocking the incoming blasts from the laser guns. She spun to make sure to get them all and flung it towards the panel, dispersing the vultures.

Scrooge made his dash towards the panel and slammed a hand down upon a red button he had been eyeing.

He grinned, turning to them. "Check and mate old friends."

* * *

Donald was about to take a step when suddenly the floor opened up from under them.

Letting out a alarmed quack, Donald quickly grabbed all the kids and they fell. Their screams echoed through the drop.

* * *

"That was really foolish."

Scrooge smirked, cracking his back expertly and nodding to Beakley. "I think it was a nice warm up, eh Beakley?"

Beakley brushed off imaginary dust on her sleeve. "Sir, I really do stress that my granddaughter is in danger."

"Webbigail will be fine, Donald won't let anything happen to the lass. Besides…" Scrooge listened, hearing the faint screaming. "Were about to have a heartwarming reunion now."

The startled faces of the vultures turned to dread as the screams echoed around them. Then several ducklings and one adult duck were dunked unceremoniously on top of the three vultures from one conveniently placed opened air vent.

"Ow.."

"That was slightly painful."

"I'm gonna sue!"

Beakley looked relieved and Scrooge was smirking. "See? Family reunion."

Donald was the first to shake the dizziness away and see Scrooge. "Hey! What's the big idea with this crazy place?! Where have you been?! We've been worried sick!"

"Webby!" Beakley ran to the girl who looked tiredly at her.

"Hey Granny." Her voice didn't have a lot of emotion but she seemed almost relieved.

The triplets followed after, each detaching themselves from the slightly crushed buzzards.

"Now… what are we going to do with these guys?" Donald asked, frowning.

Scrooge smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh don't ye worry nephew. I got the perfect place to send them to. They are going think long and hard about the choices they made in the nice frigid office in the South Pole." Scrooge looked positively devious at that this notion.

"Why not just hand them over to the authorities. They did undermine you." Beakley said coldly.

Scrooge waved away her words. "Are ye kidding? The police force here is a joke at most. Besides, they are my employees. I'm ultimately responsible for this…lapse in judgement. I have to correct this quickly. Despite their devious plot they really are quite good and normally reliable accountants."

The Vulture brothers looked a bit teary eyed at this.

Beakley sighed. "You really are too nice for your own good. Fine then.. Come along kids.. lets let Scrooge and Donald handle things from here.

"That was such an awesome rescue! We should do it again!" Dewey cheered. Huey rolled his eyes and Louie raised an eyebrow.

"Again? No thanks. Hard pass."

* * *

They got back to the mansion in one piece and Triplets actually were exhausted so all decided to take a break. While they were in their room, Webby was at the dining room table, fingering her friendship bracelet with an ache in her chest. Biting her beak, she clutched it tighter, replaying those last words she said to her.

"You didn't mean it… right? You aren't..gone…are you?" Webby's voice quivered.

"I thought you were here."

Jumping a bit, she looked up to see her Granny standing at the doorway.

"Oh, Granny.. I was…just.."

"Webby, what happened? Why do you look as if your heart has been torn out?"

Not being able to keep it in for much longer, Webby turned to her Grandmother. "Granny, I think Lena's in trouble.."

* * *

Later that night, as a fire was roaring within the fire place Donald and Scrooge had been talking. Beakley joined them, sitting in between them and eyeing both, each with a serious expression.

"So, whose 'Ides of March' have I stumbled into this time?" The fact alone she said that with a straight face made Donald choke on his water he was drinking.

"No one is going to die Beakley…" Scrooge mumbled, rubbing his temples.

"Yet." Donald recovered, sending his uncle a slight glare.

She eyed them both. "Right. So, I have a request Mr. McDuck."

_Wow, Bentina is all business tonight._

"Right, Well what is Beakley?" Scrooge asked.

"We need to do the spell now." Beakley's intense stare made even Scrooge feel uncomfortable.

"Now?" Scrooge repeated.

"Now." Beakley emphasized.

Donald gave Scrooge an 'I told you so' look.

"Actually…." Scrooge started carefully. "We were just discussing this very subject. It seems Nephew here also wants us to start. But as I was stating before. We cannot."

"Why?" Beakly demanded.

Scrooge sighed. "Because we have to do it when the moon is full. Which means.."

"Tomorrow night." Beakley frowned. She closed her eyes. "When is the soonest you can start?"

Scrooge sighed, exasperated. "Soonest start time would be around seven but I dinna understand.."

"Webby just told me."

Donald closed his eyes.

"Lena said Goodbye."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to all my readers! My apologies this has come so late X.x.. But real life happened and sadly my creativity in general is being fickle. I won't lie this chapter fought me. Nothing seemed good enough so I rewrote the darn thing like 5 times. Could have I made this more emotional? Yes, but I'm afraid the real emotional scenes will be a little later. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter it was so hard to write. It was really hard to top the spell scene from the second story I found XD. As always feel free to comment and send me likes! I really like hearing from you guys! ^^. I'm just so happy Lena is back with them. One down, one to go. Many more things to explore and delve into. I hope I can keep this momentum going!**

Chapter 6

"Is everybody ready?" Scrooge commented, eyeing each person in their designated locations. They opted to do this in the main entrance hall. It was close to the door in case of emergencies, it was spacious and less clutter around them to damage should things spiral out of control. Scrooge himself had a ninty-five percent confidence in the spell succeeding, but some others weren't so sure.

Everyone was here for the event as well, which made Webby nervous. She stood in the middle of the circle, grasping onto the friendship bracelet nervously. It was still damp, not having to dry from being deep down in the depths of Duckburg bay for months. It still smelled musty and to Webby's despair, smelled nothing like the person it once belonged to. How long had it been there? Would it really work this time?

"Now lass, set the object down." Scrooge nodded to her.

Webby slowly nodded, lowering the fragile article made of yarn gently to the middle circle. She glanced around, seeing all five crystals on each point of the star like before. The same symbols and runes carved into the wooden floor with careful precision. Scrooge was not fooling around; he had made sure they carved the circle into the now exposed wooden floor to reduce any smearing of the circle. One of the problems was Webby's tears had smeared the circle when she broke down and that caused it to become more unstable. This way the runes and symbols would remain and nothing short of the room's destruction could break the circle that time.

Pulling something from behind his back he produced a golden chain with a strange multicolored stone. It appeared like clear quartz, but inside was a rainbow of colors bouncing off the edges of the stone as if wanting to be released.

"Wow!" Chorused the triplets from their vantage point near the front door.

"What is that?" Webby asked in awe.

"A very precious stone Webbigail." Scrooge smiled gently and carefully put it around her neck. "This be the Phoenix Stone." He whispered with a sly grin. "Ye know what a Phoenix is right?"

"A magical bird that can be reborn within its own ashes!" Webby grinned brightly.

"Correct. This stone holds limitless power." Scrooge eyed the boys with caution. "It is not a toy to be messed with."

Glancing back down at Webby he continued. "It is said to be given to a young man who alone was fighting an army to save his family and country."

"Did he win?" Huey popped up next to Webby with the question, eyes wide.

Blinking, Scrooge took a step back. "Aye he did. But since the magic never ran out he had to hide it for those who wished to steal it for themselves. No one really knows what it is made of or where the power comes from." He shrugged. "But it should help us this once keep Webbigail from being drained. Spells take soul and magic. Everyones got a bit of each in their body, even if ye don't use it. This will make it so the lass won't have her soul or magic taken. If anything the spell might require this bauble as the price for the spell. Fine with me honestly, that thing's been a danger magnet since the day I discovered it." Scrooge waved away the worried faces of his family.

"I'm impressed." Beakley commented, standing next to the group now. "Something that dangerous and powerful has the ability to corrupt the purest of souls. Yet you seem unfazed."

"Unfazed…right.." Scrooge chuckled nervously, adjusting his collar.

Webby's eyes were wide as she delicately held the stone briefly within her small hand. Then gripping it tightly she once more walked into the center of the circle with determined steps.

"All right everybody! Back to positions!" Scrooge tapped his cane impatiently. "Were losing moonlight."

The boys quickly all scrambled back to the position at the front door. Partly keeping an eye out for any villains, partly watching Webby and the circle.

Scrooge stood firmly just outside the circle, facing Webby and giving her a comforting nod.

Beakley, Donald, Launchpad and Duckworth stood in various places around the room. Either near things that could fall and disrupt the spell, or could fly off once the winds started.

"Whenever your ready lass."

Webby nodded and looked back once more at the triplets. Dewey was smiling and giving her a thumbs up. Huey was pointing to his head and had his book open. Obviously he was advising her to use her head if things got bad. She giggled at that. But as her gaze shifted to Louie, he averted his eyes and shrugged, giving her a weak thumbs up then completely turning away.

Her own smile fading, she quickly turned back, clutching the stone to her heart. She wished she knew why Louie was acting so distant. But she couldn't focus on that now. Shaking away her doubt and sadness, she narrowed her eyes and stood before the bracelet.

She took a breath.

Opened her eyes.

"**Within the Shadow Realm my friend I seek."**

The crystals sparked to life.

"**Tear her from the situation bleak." **Her voice was strong as the wind began to pick up in a circle around the circle. Scrooge was unfazed, firmly scanning the area.

"**These crystals, this sacrifice I willingly give."**

Donald could see Beakley's hands tighten on her arms as Webby said this line, gritting her beak in a displeased look.

"**For the chance my best friend can live." **The circle lit up in a bright light.

"**Now, gods I call upon you**." Webby looked up at the ceiling, feeling her heart fluttering and soul begging.

"**Bestow the miracle that is due!" **The necklace around her began to glow a bright amber as the circle fed off its energy.

"**Let the inferno rage!"**

The wind exploded around them, swirling and circling around Webby. Donald quacked in alarm, grabbing onto the banister for support as his eyes widened.

The triplets let out yelps and Dewey fell to his knees, looking worriedly at Webby, then Scrooge.

Scrooge, stood firmly, the wind not moving him. Webby though looked a bit surprised and stumbled a bit. But she grit her beak and firmly planted her feet onto the circle as she continued the spell, louder than before.

"**The rain of shadows rampage!" **At that, the lights within the room flickered out and swirls of purple magic spurt around the circle.

"**Shatter the wall between the veil!" **The entire building shook and Webby could no longer stay standing. She hit the ground and groaned, the instant her hands touching the runes, a searing burning shot up her arms. She let out a cry.

Now Scrooge's eyes widened. "Webby!"

Huey's eyes widened and he started to run towards the circle against the current of wind and erupting magic. The purple current of magic that swirled around the circle suddenly erupted into a pitch black wave that crashed over Webby.

"No no no this is bad!" Was Lena's voice. All eyes snapped towards the wall where the inverse Lena suddenly appeared. She was black and gray with faint blue outlines. Everything was reversed with her image. Where white feathers were now black coated her entire being. Her eyes had white dots surrounded by inky black eyes.

"Lena!" Webby happily whispered, tears springing forth and once more not realizing that instead of clear, they were black.

"Webby stop the spell!" Lena pleaded, eyes going to Scrooge as she struggled to keep her form constant. "Scrooge! Stop it before Webby is-" she gasped and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself as if in pain.

Scrooge turned abruptly towards the spell circle where Webby was struggling to keep the spell from falling apart again. She couldn't stop this now. She was so close!

"**Force the soul through a roaring gale!" **She bit out, ignoring the cries around her, her hands began throb and even the boys could see from their vantage point the shadow magic now crawling up her forearms.

Huey was the closest and reached towards the circle, gritting his beak even as the force of the wind was shoving him further and further away. He struggled to hold his arm out. "Webby! Take my hand!"

Shocked faces were everywhere and Webby was looking at everyone. Her Granny was rushing towards her, Scrooge was closer to her than Huey, his fingertips just brushing the outside of the magical circle.

Her eyes were locked onto Huey's who looked so incredibly desperate. She reached up and noticed the black veins in her arms. Her eyes widened as well as did Huey's.

She hesitated.

The entire mansion was shaking as Webby seemed to process everything that was going on around her. She heard another cry from behind her and saw Lena's image writhing in agony on the wall. Her form outlined in purple as it compressing upon her in a choke hold.

Her shell shocked eyes slowly moved back to the arm she was holding out.

She slowly lowered it and watched as Huey's beak dropped in alarm. "Webby! No!"

Dewey was also by his brothers side, reaching out for her. "Don't do this!"

She smiled at them both.

A burst of magic knocked them back, Dewey losing his balance and Huey grasping onto his brother tightly, tearfully looking back at Webby within the column of roaring magic.

Webby opened her beak but then jolted when an arm reached into the spell circle, grasping onto her arm. Looking wide eyed, she saw Scrooge with his clenched beak, holding onto her arm for dear life.

His arm had cut a hole, through the spiraling magic and winds, the spell quickly becoming unstable, torrents of magic crashing into each other.

The unstable winds caused several items of the house to be ripped from the walls and floor around them.

Pure chaos exploded around them as Beakley launched herself at Dewey and Huey, protecting them from an oncoming vase projectile. A painting nearly missed Donald by an inch, impaling itself where the duck was inches before. Louie was frantically holding onto the front doors, trying to keep from flying away and screaming.

"Webbigail! Stop the spell this instant!" Scrooge ordered, one hand gripped firmly around her wrist, the other holding onto his top hat with all he had.

Her hand clenched and both watched in horror as the darkness inched up her arm.

"I….." Webby took in around the scene before her. She felt tears of anger, frustration and doubt edging around her vision. The crystal around her neck blazed with a brighter light.

"I can't.." She told herself, turning back to a dumbfounded Scrooge who's face shifted with this statement.

"Than I will."

Her heart almost stopped. "NO!" More magic blasted out from the circle, causing Scrooge to hiss as if he was burned.

Webby's heart dropped. What had she just done? Horrified at having hurt Scrooge, she quickly retreated as the magic became more unstable around her. It opened up around Scrooge as if letting him inside and slowly he stood up, looking at Webby who looked so lost in that moment.

"Lass.." He struggled to say.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Scrooge. I didn't-" Webby started.

"I know, don't worry Lass." Scrooge looked around as the curtain of magic was wavering. "Ye have to stop the spell. It's becoming too unstable."

"But Lena…." Webby's tears came afresh and she saw the painful look in Scrooge's eyes.

"I know Lass…but yer health is much more important… Wouldn't she say the same?" Scrooge held out his arm once more towards her.

Webby's slowly shook her head, grasping at her hair. No.. why was this happening again? Visions of the previous spell flickered through her mind and she trembled. Feeling the same hopelessness and constricting pain of failing again seemed to envelope her. Lights flickering on and off around the room as Webby's emotional state was becoming more and more unstable. Leaks of magic from the spell circle began to spark around the others. Sending bits of electricity at her family and tearing apart parts of the drywall from the walls around them.

She had already hurt Scrooge what if she hurt someone else?! What if this didn't even save Lena? No! Why was she thinking this now? She couldn't falter right now. Lena needed her….

Slowly her eyes rose to the figure on the wall. Lena was struggling as the purple energy constricted around her like a snake, sucking the life from her. But as she swung her head towards Webby, her gaze was fierce and determined.

Lena…hadn't given up.

Even when things have become this hopeless, the room around them being torn to pieces. Hearing the screams of her family, she slowly started to feel a calmness sweep through her soul and hearing Lena's own words as if they were telepathically sent to her with their locked eyes.

"_It's your choice pink."_

Webby took a shaky breath. It was wasn't it?

Her beak slowly slipped into a familiar expression, a smile.

_I can do this…_

Her eyes switched to Scrooge, who still held out an arm towards her from the other side of the circle. "Uncle Scrooge…"

Her eyes were bright, a soft smile giving her a fuzzy soft energy about her.

Scrooge blinked, startled at her sudden change in personality.

"Please trust me…" She begged, her voice strong but her lower beak trembled.

Scrooge paused, eyes searching hers.

What he saw wasn't just Bentina's granddaughter, wasn't just a little girl trying to save her friend.

What he saw within her was a strength that he rarely saw in others. Assurance, a fierce determined spirit that would not let even the elements of nature beat her down. She would bring Lena back, she would overcome this magic.

"I can save her."

Those four words rocked him to his core.

"Scrooge!" Bentina yelled from behind him. But her voice was muffled, his eyes only on the girl.. no that wasn't right.

His eyes only on the one true Webbigail Vanderquack and for a moment, a vision flashed through his eyes of her future, he stopped breathing. It was just a glimpse a fragment of who she could become but it was enough.

Before he could stop himself, his fingers slipped from her arm. Her smile vanishing within the curtain of black and purple energy.

Webby turned her head towards the wall where Lena was, her shadow hunched over on all fours as Webby struggled to stand. Using every fiber of her being she stood on two legs. Her beak grit in concentration. Narrowed eyes not once blinking.

"**I will not move until the trade.**"

Her voice was strong, not even a hitch of the earlier fear within her as she spoke.

"Webby!" Beakley's anguished scream knocked Scrooge from his stupor. He opened his beak to speak.

The inky darkness attached itself to Webby's shoulders, even if she could stop it now. It was far too late.

"Wait…Don't!" Scrooge's yell fell on deaf ears.

"WEBBY!" Was Lena's pain filled cry on the wall.

"**To free this soul from the world of shade**!"

Webby's voice echoed.

Everything froze.

Light and darkness erupted within the circle, blinding everyone.

Webby and Lena both screamed.

The sound of something shattering was the last thing everyone heard before a shockwave and silence decimated the room.

* * *

Slowly Scrooge opened his eyes, everything hurt. Groaning in absolute pain he slowly pulled himself from under two pieces of collapsed drywall near the stairwell. How he had gotten back there, he didn't remember, but slowly pieces of what had happened within the last few minutes started to flitter back, just as the smoke was clearing within the entry way.

There in the middle of the circle lay Webby, her back was to the others. Just from the groaning and shifting around him, Scrooge could see Beakley slowly rising ahead of him, pieces of drywall and probably some pieces of the ceiling sliding off her back. Beneath her was Dewey and Huey, shaking away the pain and dizziness they felt.

Donald gave an exhausted quack before rolling out from behind the fallen chandelier, it having missed him by mere inches. He shook away the dizziness before slowly rising along with Scrooge.

No one dared to move, all slowly gathering their bearings and surveying the damage around them.

Louie was breathing hard, having been knocked away and flung outside a few feet from the explosion and just now making it back to the doorway to stare with slightly wide eyes at the scene before him.

Webby lay motionless on the ground, sparks of magic still erupting around her like an electric discharge. Around her neck was the phoenix stone, broken in half and obviously lost all its power.

Louie got to Webby first, touching her arm gently. "Webby!"

The voice seemed to jar the others into action, everyone descending upon the magic circle at once towards the bow clad girl who was struggling to open her eyes.

"Guys? Granny?" Webby's voice was hoarse.

"Webby! What did you do?!" Dewey demanded, grasping at her arm which was now pitch black and looking at her worriedly.

She smiled softly, then something caught her eye.

A shifting of fallen drywall to their right.

Slowly, two pieces about the size of Beakley slid away as a figure slowly stood up.

She brought two very real and very white hands to her face. Touching her bill, eyes, hair and everything.

She took a breath.

She COULD breathe!

Still shaking, slowly she turned to the group right behind her and gasped.

Webby's shocked eyes filled with tears.

"Lena?!"

Still wide eyed and in complete shock, Lena's eyes drifted to her best friend, being held by Beakley. She opened her beak.

"Webby?"

Launching herself forward, Webby's bright smile was the only thing Lena saw before she was tackled by the pink clad Duck. Both tumbling to the ground in a mass of limbs and laughs as Webby hugged Lena tight around the middle.

Cheers erupted all around as Dewey ran towards the duo, dive bombing them and getting in on the hug action himself. Huey was ecstatic, confused and slightly worried, pulling out his JWG and quickly trying to see if there was anything on making sure Lena was okay from her long exposure of the shadow realm.

Louie was smiling on the sidelines, Scrooge setting a hand on his shoulder before approaching the kids and their warm and fuzzy moment.

Webby was ignoring Huey's rambling and enjoying the moment with Lena, both girls smiling at each other and sharing an unspoken conversation as they both looked into each others eyes.

But when Webby heard Scrooge approach, her gaze turned back to him. Lena's followed.

When their eyes met, Scrooge's shocked expression melted into a warm-hearted smile.

There was really only one thing that could be said.

"Welcome Home lass…"

* * *

Webby had been holding tightly onto Lena for at least twenty minutes before she was pried off by Mrs. Beakley. As Lena actually walked for the first time in what felt like ages, she found herself stumbling a bit. Thankfully Dewey was nearby and helped steady her.

"Thanks Bluey." Lena's sass was still intact.

Dewey sent her a face. "I can and will drop you."

Lena smirked. "Not in front of Webby you can't." She waved to her friend who was walking close to Beakley. They had gathered in the dining room where Lena sat down, surrounded by Webby and the triplets with the adults sitting close by.

"I can't believe that worked." Louie commented.

"Me either." Lena admitted then gazed to Webby with a frown. "Webs you doing okay? That was a crazy amount of magic you used back there."

Webby nodded a bit, her smile soft. "Don't worry about me. I'm strong. Besides the stone took most of the…" she felt her neck, then blinked. "It's gone."

"Aye, that trinket served its purpose." Scrooge seemed relieved.

"Quite, is anyone hungry? I can get something prepared." Beakley stood, eying Lena.

Lena opened her beak to state that she was fine, when her stomach betrayed her. Blushing, she grinned awkwardly. "Yes please…" She glared down at her stomach. "Traitor!"

With an amused glance, Beakley vanished into the kitchen.

"Lena.. I'm so glad your back." Webby took her friend's hands in her own with a tearful smile.

Lena gave a genuine smile back to her best friend. "I'm too. But Webby that was reckless. You could have been really hurt."

Webby sent her a determined gaze. "Nothing is too dangerous for my family and friends."

Taken aback, Lena had never had anyone say that to her.

"That a girl lass!" Scrooge's voice laughed from the side lines while Donald crossed his arms.

"I am glad we got to you in time.." Huey stated seriously.

Lena gripped her arm, which was shaking a bit and sent them a weak smile. "Yeah….me too." She hadn't told them. But they had done the spell just in time. She had felt herself fading away within the darkness of the Shadow Realm. It was unpleasant, like pieces of her being erased at a time. But, she didn't want Webby to know how close she had been to losing her.

Webby jumped back in for another hug. "But your back! And we can eat dinner together! Oh! Have sleepovers! I can show you my secret collection of rebel stuffed animals." She grinned. "Oh and also my-"A horrible hacking cough interrupted Webby's monologue.

All eyes snapped up toward the pink bowed female duck as she was hacking like a seventy year old woman.

"Webby?!"

"Webs?!"

"You okay?"

Terrified voices rung in her ears and Webby tried to swallow and suppress the cough to tell them she was fine.

She was fine.

A sudden urge overtook her, something bubbling up within her and instantly she clutched at Lena's shirt as she brought a hand to cover her beak.

She coughed so hard, Lena swore she heard Webby's rib cage rattle. With horrified eyes, she watched as Webby slowly removed her hand.

It was hard to see on Webby's stained hand. But she could see the wet feathers.

Her hand was coated in blood.

Before anyone, even Webby could process this; her eyes closed and she fell back.

Frantically Lena tried to reach out and grab her. Hand wrapping around her friends wrist.

Dewey was on the other side, catching Webby's prone form as it collapsed from the chair.

Scrooge and Donald were instantly up, rushing towards the fallen girl with alarm.

Beakley had heard the noise, upon seeing her fallen Grandchild she dropped a pot she had been holding and rushed to her side, "Webby?!"

As the others tended to Webby's unconscious body, Lena stepped back, her breathing wheezing and panicked. Gripping at her hair, eyes wide she could feel the tell-tale signs of a panic attack emerging. Webby was on the ground, she had coughed up blood! Because of her!

Her heart squeezed, full terror and panic taking over. "No…"

Scrooge and Beakley quickly took Webby away, leaving Donald with the boys and Lena who was quickly losing herself to the emotions.

Dewey's worried eyes shot from the doorway to Lena, then back again.

Huey could see Lena was seconds away from completely losing herself to the panic attack and approached her cautiously. But a hand on his shoulder stopped his advance as he turned to see Donald shaking his head.

Biting his beak, he stepped back with his brothers as Donald cautiously approached the traumatized girl before him. Tears were dripping from her eyes as she was staring ahead at something they couldn't see.

Donald inhaled. "Lena.."

Her eyes shot to his, her body trembling so bad that she felt like she was in a never-ending earthquake.

"Lena I need you to focus on my voice…"

Her eyes remained on him but her hyperventilating continued.

"Lena….if you can grab onto something…"

Lena's hands tried to pull themselves from her head. But instead were forming into fists. She tried desperately to relax them. But all she got for her efforts were a choking sob.

Donald grit his beak. This would be a bit more difficult then.

"Lena..whatever you are seeing… it's not real."

Red.

"Try to focus on something in the room.."

Blood stained hands.

"Try to grab it if you can. Focus on the real object."

Lena shook her head and cried out. She caused this, this was her fault that Webby was so hurt! She knew something bad would happen!

"Lena!"

Lena shot off towards the doors. But before she could make it, Dewey and Huey tackled her to the ground and she let out a pain filled sob.

"Webby!"

Dewey closed his eyes and looked away as he held the crying girl. They had all been going through so much and now this. Lena had just gotten back and watched her best friend cough up blood and pass out.

Even he knew that something must have been wrong.

Donald quickly approached and took Lena to calm her down in the other room. The more distance from the room where it happened the better. The girl had already been through so much already, he didn't want to know what horrors she dealt with in the Shadow Realm alone.

Right now he had to focus on the situation at hand. Gripping onto her tightly as she continued to cry out Webby's name. His eyes narrowed, desperation flooding his veins. He hoped that Webby's condition was only temporary.

* * *

"I'm sorry….Mr. McDuck….." Those were the words Scrooge dreaded hearing the most.

"What is it?" He snapped impatiently, looking on as Webby had several tubes connected to her small body. They had arrived at the hospital around Ten P.M. Now it was nearly two minutes past midnight and this was all the doctor had to say to him?!

The doctor looked at the charts again, his eyes almost confused and a bit fearful. "This is.. beyond anything I have knowledge of..." The doctor finally said. "All the test came back weird. Her blood is black and her body temperature is fluctuating so fast I can't keep up with her condition."

Scrooge bit his beak in anger and frustration. Why couldn't the doctor figure out what was wrong with his Niece?!

"Listen here.." Scrooge's eyes narrowed, grabbing the doctor by his shirt and bringing him down to his level, eye to eye.

"That is my niece on that bed. If ye canna help then find someone who CAN!" He released the man who stumbled out the door in a frantic attempt to find anyone to deal with the crazy old man. Turning back to Beakley and Webby who lay prone on the bed breathing hard. Beakley was clutching her hand tightly, sitting and bowing her head in emotionless despair.

"I can't lose her Scrooge.." Beakley's voice was ice cold and Scrooge knew to tread lightly. Giving her the most sympathetic and apologetic look he could muster, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ye won't..Bentina I won't let that happen." Scrooge's determined expression said it all.

The doors slammed open and Gyro was running into the room followed by an extremely worried Fenton.

"Mr. McDuck!" Fenton yelled. "We think we know what's wrong!"

* * *

They brought Webby back at dawn. By then, Lena had calmed down and fallen into a fitful sleep of sorts.. They boys were exhausted as well and all had fallen asleep in their beds. Scrooge and Beakley certainly had seen better days themselves but now they had an idea of what was going on with Webby.

They got inside and Beakley went to Webby's room to put her granddaughter in bed. Her breathing had steadied and she was much more stable than before at the hospital. But she was still sleeping and no one knew when she would awaken.

It wasn't until a little later after everyone had gotten some sleep that Scrooge dared bring up the topic.

The table was much too quiet.

Webby was still fast asleep. Lena sat where she normally would. Chewing her cereal. She should be happy, this was her real first bite of food in what felt like years. It should taste amazing.

But all she could taste was sawdust in her mouth. She opened her beak, slowly lifting another spoonful and setting it back down.

The triplets glanced at Lena who was now simply glaring at her cereal like it had destroyed her only love in life.

"Lena?" Louie was hesitant to say more.

Scrooge had his eyes closed, arms crossed as Lena slowly turned her eyes to the old miser. "I can feel your anxious energy from here. What did you want to tell us?" She asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.

Scrooge opened his eyes and looked at Lena with a sigh. "Lass….Boys…." Scrooge glanced up.

Beakley slammed a tea cup down. "Is this really the time?" She inquired.

Donald looked between the two other adults nervously.

"If not now Beakley, when then?"

Silence.

Sighing and rubbing his temple, Scrooge groaned at the fact that he himself had to give this news. But, as being the head of the family, this was one of his duties. As upsetting as it was.

"Webby….she has been infected." Scrooge stated.

"What?!" Dewey slammed his hands on the table, standing up. "That fire bird stone thing was supposed to stop that!"

"It's called the Phoenix stone Dewey and sit back down." Scrooge snapped, then looked ashamed. "The crystal was supposed to counter the price Webby lass would need to pay to save Lena that that spell required." He bit his beak. "But….I didn't account for poison from the Shadow Realm to spread."

"Poison?" Huey's eyes widened.

"Shadow Realm?" Louie looked confused.

"But, that stuff she was infected with vanished when we pulled her out!" Dewey frowned.

"How can that be?" Donald added, then met his Uncles eyes after some thought. "Unless.."

Scrooge nodded and Donald's eyes widened in alarm. He let out a frantic quack and looked worriedly towards the door.

Beakley from her seat mournfully closed her eyes and rested her forehead on her clasped hands, elbows on the table.

"What? What?!" Dewey looked at all the adults, annoyed. He was tired of being kept out of the loop.

But Lena had already figured it out. Her odd silence drew Scrooge's gaze to the teen who was clutching her spoon with everything she had. Suppressing every urge to explode in front of them.

"It means…" Her voice was even, with a hint of an edge. Still, The triplets all looked at her. "It means that there was a bit of poison that never went away… right?!" her head snapped up, glaring at Scrooge. Small droplets of tears flew from her eyes at the action, her grit beak and narrowed eyes a mixture of agony and anger.

"This is my fault, right?!" Lena pushed herself away from the table.

"No Lass…." Scrooge's words made her pause. "It was mine.." Sadly shaking his head, he gripped onto the table and shoved himself up to stand. He approached her carefully.

"No, its because she was trying to save me. She should have never come to the Shadow Realm….I…I.." Lena let out an anguished cry and threw her arms down.

Beakley slammed a hand down on the table so hard they all heard a crack. There was a slight pause as all eyes were on her now.

"If you all don't mind…instead of fighting over who gets the blame…I'd really appreciate it if you could find a way to fix my granddaughter." Her voice held a tone that none of them knew. It was almost distant, yet with the same cold and malicious intent only reserved for enemies.

Startled, Lena felt the anger instantly leave and she slumped, hands covering her face.

Huey reached out towards his friend but she shook her head and turned and ran out of the room.

Huey, Dewey and Louie all shared worried looks. Louie reaching into his hoodie pocket and clasping his fingers around something.

Everyone looked at Scrooge who sat there and sighed, the kids all slowly filed out unsure how to feel or even process what was happening.

Scrooge stared at the table, finding it hard to even think his mind was sick with worry. What should he do now? Was…was Webby really doomed to be consumed by dark magic?

The table before them groaned suddenly and split in half from Beakley's earlier attack.

"I'll fix that later.." Was the only thing Beakley said before leaving him to his thoughts.

Lena found herself wandering through the halls, her feet taking her to the one room she was hesitant to walk inside. She fought herself, frantically looking around at anything other than the door in front of her. Gripping her hands into fists, she glared at the door and opened it. Slowly she walked inside and looked down upon the prone form of Webby, forlorn. "Oh, Pink. Why did you have to push yourself?" She tried to keep her voice strong, emotionless. But even she heard the hitch, the shakiness of her own words as she reached foreword, brushing Webby's bangs to one side. She grit her teeth, eyes narrowing and hands clenching as the past few days replayed in her memory. Why won't she wake up?

_Idiot, you know the answer to that_…her own personal demon, aka Magica incarnate responded within her own mind.

Magic.

It always comes down to magic with Lena. A curse that may as well follow her until she will take her last breath.

And poor Webby. Poor innocent, naïve, strong, weak, loveable, reckless Webby was being devoured by it. Brushing her fingers down her friends arm, they settled upon the feathers stained black.

She could see it, the pulsing hum of poisonous magic inching up her veins and staining the pureness of her best friend. Slowly she narrowed her eyes.

No! Spinning abruptly away, she slammed her eyes shut to keep tears from peaking through and lowered her head, bringing her fists up against her head.

She would not let things end here! She would sooner die herself than let her friend succumb to this.

Eyes focused on the door before her, she took purposeful steps towards it, gripping the knob tightly and flinging it open.

Sending one last longing glance back at her friend, Lena's determination hit full force.

"Don't worry Pink. I'll fix this."

Now it was her turn to save Webby.

And she wouldn't fail.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So...it's been a while. No thrown fruit, please! XD I'm sorry this update is so late. Life gets in the way and my creativity took a dive thanks to several factors. I was still working on it but at a much more limited compacity. I have several projects going on at once right now and only so much creativity to spread around. But.. IT'S HERE! I also have parts of the next chapter worked out, they will take time to complete so I appreciate your patience. I hope you guys like this one because parts of the chapter fought me and might be a bit boring but I did my best! I can't wait until they finally bring out Season 3 which I hope is soon XD. Anyways Lorewitch signing off for now! As always I appreciate the comments I get on these chapters! Oh also as a disclaimer there is quite a bit of violence in this chapter so sorry in advance. Nothing too bad.

* * *

The three boys were in their bedrooms. Dewey was glaring hard at the opposite wall, as if it would reveal the way to stop these events from happening before their eyes. But quickly everything was spinning out of control. Huey was looking in his Junior Woodchuck guidebook sadly. His eyes lowered as he found this was the only thing he could do and even that seemed useless. Louie seemed oddly quiet, sitting on his bed and grasping his hands together with a faraway look about him.

Finally, Dewey couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Okay enough of this! We need to think up ideas to figure this out."

"Why? I'm sure Uncle Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley have it handled." Huey told his brother as he set down his book.

"Really Hue? Webby is like our best friend. Don't you want to help?" Dewey accused.

Huey quickly held up his arms in surrender. "Of course I do Dewey! But what can we do?" Huey asked him seriously. "Were just kids and I have no idea what is going on."

Dewey looked sadly down.

Louie had been silent up until this point. Eyeing each of his brothers uneasily. "Then, maybe we should ask someone who does."

* * *

"And just where do you think your going young lady?"

Lena let out an agitated sigh and resisted the urge to pull out her eyes as she slowly pulled her hand from the doorknob. She turned around to see Beakley with her arms crossed.

Lena wished she could be a shadow again just so she could slip away from her. "Where does it look like I'm going? Outside for a walk to clear my head."

"At ten-thirty at night?" Was it really that late?

Lena shrugged. "I prefer evenings..less distractions."

Beakley gave her the most skeptical look she had ever received in her life. Which considering she was a shadow slave of Magica said a lot.

Lena sighed with a slight eye-roll and frowned, glancing away.

"Lena.." Beakley opened her eyes. "If you know something. I'd appreciate it if you would tell me."

"What? Me know something?" Lena tried to feign ignorance. But catching Beakley's eyes on her own made her shoulders slump.

"You are a part of this family Lena, through thick or thin now." The older woman felt like her words were reaching the young teen and saw her hands ball into fists at her side as she struggled internally.

"Magica.." Lena managed to say with a pain-filled expression.

Beakley's eyes darkened. "What about her?"

Lena looked up at Beakley. "Magica knows a way to get the poison out of Webby, she must. She's an expert on Shadow Magic."

Beakley connected the dots. "You were going to see her."

"You can't stop me!" Lena burst out. "Webby doesn't have much time and I won't risk her health another day!" she swept her arm before her and took an aggressive stance. "I'm going."

Beakley sighed and lowered her head.

"Not without us you aren't."

Both turned their heads to see the silhouettes of the triplets in the doorway. Dewey held a grin and thumbs up, Huey held his guidebook out proudly with a firm nod and Louie shrugged, crossing his arms across his chest with a lazy grin.

There was a pause.

"Well.. this got complicated fast."

* * *

Webby awoke abruptly. She gasped, sitting up and reaching out as if to grasp something. Instantly she recoiled and fell back as her strength left her. She stared up at the star-studded ceiling and vaguely tried to piece together what happened. Everything was a blur.

"Darling." Webby heard a voice from her right. There she saw her Granny and the triplets and Lena.

Webby gave them a bright smile.

"How are you feeling?" Dewey asked worriedly.

Webby thought about it. "I'm…I'm okay a bit tired." She noticed the worried looks on their faces. "But! I feel much better." Raising her arm, she noticed the black coating over it. Her eyes widening, glancing at it in disbelief. Was..that her arm?

Beakley looked at how far the infection had spread and instantly she knew Webby didn't have much time.

Lena looked down and away.

Dewey gaped while Huey looked worried and Louie stared at it.

"Listen.. Webby." Beakley reached out and Webby turned to her, her eyes having not a hint of fear within them. Beakley put a hand on her head. "Don't worry darling, we'll fix this."

Webby glanced at Beakley's eyes as well as those of her friends around her.

"Yeah don't worry Webs!" Dewey said a bit brightly and took her hands in his own. "We have a idea…" he started when Huey lightly smacked the top of his head with his Junior Woodchuck guide.

"Oww!" Dewey whined, then glared up at his brother who glanced down with a warning look.

"What do you mean?" Webby asked them, noticing that Huey and Dewey weren't looking at her anymore. Growing a little annoyed, she turned to her grandmother who tried to salvage what Dewey had almost said.

"We have a way to save you. But we will have to leave for a while." Beakley told her firmly.

Webby's eyes widened a bit. "Where are you going? I'm going with you!"

Beakley knew this was coming. "Darling you aren't well-"

Webby pursued her beak together. "So what? I'm not a fragile piece of glass Granny! I'll be going with every one and this is about me isn't it?"

"Yes but where we're going isn't safe." Beakley tried to talk her out of it.

"The manor isn't safe either." Webby pointed out, crossing her arms across her chest.

The jarred Beakley and slowly she glanced around the room they were in. Webby did have a point, there were many openings within the manor that villains could exploit and she wasn't sure if leaving Webby alone with just Scrooge would be wise at this time. Not after the event with the vultures.

Beakley sighed. Even if she didn't like it, she'd prefer if she could keep an eye on her granddaughter. Besides, there was a chance Webby would follow them anyways. "Alright. You can come." Webby brightened. "But! You will not walk on your own and if the worst happens you follow my instructions exactly."

"Yes Granny!" Webby grinned happily, Dewey and Huey smiled at her and Louie leaned against the doorframe. He glanced and saw Lena walking past him into the darkened hallway. She stared in one direction.

"What's up with you?" Louie asked.

"I'll…be right back." Lena needed to talk to Scrooge and fast.

Before the green-clad triplet could say more, Lena was already down the hallway out of sight.

* * *

"What do you want me to do about it, Mr. McDuck?" Gyro sighed over the phone, Scrooge impatiently tapping his fingers on the wooden desk as he thought up a response.

"What I want ye to do is to find an antidote, an elixir, some weird gizmo.. whatever that will fix Webbigail!" Scrooge huffed.

"Mr. McDuck, as I told you before shadow research has.." Gyro started to say.

"I know ye've been hitting roadblocks Gyro lad but I believe in ye and Fenton and I know ye all can help Webby. She… she doesn't have a lot of time." Scrooge confessed and felt like he was baring his heart, a rare event that caused Gyro to pause.

There was a long-drawn-out silence.

Finally, Gyro sighed. "I'll do what I can Mr. McDuck." He relented. "Keep in mind shadow research is tricky business. I'll need some shadow energy to start working."

"Aye I can arrange that." Scrooge told him as a knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. He glanced back to see Lena at his doorway and he blinked in shock.

"Mr. McDuck?" Gryo questioned.

"Yes.." Scrooge asked absentmindedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes..yes.. sorry Gryo. Just update the progress for me as ye can, Goodbye." Scrooge hung up and Lena sat before him, not meeting his eyes and looking uncomfortable.

"Lass?" Scrooge asked and Lena glanced up at him. "Can I help ye with something?"

She took a breath.

"I'm sorry." She said in a subdued tone.

Scrooge blinked. "For what lass?"

Lena frowned and glanced up. "For what? This is all my fault. If Webby didn't try to save me.. she wouldn't have gotten ill like this! That shadow disease.. poison.. whatever you want to call it was because she went into the Shadow Realm to save me!"

Scrooge suddenly realized that Lena blamed herself for all the events that had taken place.

"Lass..this wasn't your fault." Scrooge started but Lena slammed her palms onto his desk.

"It is! Everything's my fault! Why did you allow her to do this? To save someone like me?" Lena gripped at the desk harder, eyes brimmed with tears. "I was the reason for a lot of pain on you guys you know!" She looked up at Scrooge, arms trembling with keeping herself focused. "The money shark, the shadow war, leading Webby to the Other bin! It was all me! Yet you all let me come back like nothings wrong?! What's up with that!" Lena shook her head, turning away.

Scrooge watched Lena intently, not making any expression as she spoke and finally sighed. He stood up and walked over to her. "Lass…Lena.. look at me." Slowly she turned and met his eyes.

He stared firmly down at her. "Is what I'm hearing that ye did this under your own power?"

"Yes!...No…. I don't…" Lena grasped at her hair in frustration.

"Were ye or were ye not under Magica's control?"

"I was…but before that.."

"Were ye or were ye not the one who saved us from the Money Shark as well as bringing Webby back safely from the other bin."

"Well yes….but.."

"And was it not Magica who possessed ye to wrestle with me to get the dime from mah grasp?"

"Yes….wait she wrestled you?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"More or less." Scrooge grumbled, he still felt the pain in his bones. "Anyways, mah point is lass.." he put a hand on her shoulder and Lena's eyes widened a bit. "That…ye were under a very stressful situation. I for one think Magica should never be a guardian of anyone or anything..not even a crow." He slammed his cane down.

"But.. I'm not even real! I'm a shadow!" Lena didn't understand, she didn't understand how these warm-hearted people could accept her completely absolutely.

"And I'm a rich trillionaire who goes on life-risking adventures with an ex-spy, a ghost, three mischievous triplets, a young lady who could kill me with her bare hands in ten seconds flat and at times a hot-tempered sailor nephew." Scrooge commented. "We aren't exactly a normal family ourselves lass. Ye fit in just fine." He brushed some hair from her eyes slightly misty eyes.

Not wanting to seem weak, she glanced down, wiping away her tears. "You all are weird."

Scrooge chuckled. "Aye lass, I've been told that many times."

Lena smiled a bit behind her arm she was using to wipe away her tears. She went up to Scrooge and hugged him tightly.

Scrooge smirked and hugged her back. "I thought ye weren't a hugger."

"You tell anyone about this and I'll say you were wrestled to the ground by a preteen." Lena lightly threatened.

"Noted."

* * *

"What are ye doing Beakley?" Scrooge asked, aghast. The old housekeeper was holding Webby gently in her arms as well as the kids surrounding her. It was three days after Lena had been brought back and Scrooge was looking at the group with a frown.

"What does it look like Mr. McDuck?" She asked crisply. "I'm getting my granddaughter some help."

"But ye cannot just bring her along! She's too ill, make her stay!" Scrooge flapped his arms up and down wildly, frantic.

Beakley frowned. "Trust me, I would if I believed that this place was safe." Her biting words made Scrooge wince.

"It's…okay uncle Scrooge." Webby's weak smile made the old miser's heart melt.

"But…lass.." Scrooge tried.

Beakley sighed. "Even if I could leave her here, I'm afraid she would try to find a way to follow us."

"You guys are doing this all because of me. Going to see Magica.." Webby's face still held its fierce determination that they all admired about her.

The triplets shared a knowing smile although Louie's was only a slight smile, and Lena rolled her eyes. She fluffed Webby's hair fondly. "Hey Pink you know we'd all walk through fire for ya."

Louie continued to stare at the scene without emotion while Dewey and Huey nodded.

Scrooge realized he had lost the argument. "Alright, I give." He smiled softly at Webby. "Take care lass."

Webby nodded. "Everything will be okay."

"It better be." Scrooge warned. "Or I will come at Magica with everything I have."

* * *

As the dark mountain loomed above them, Each duck and duckling couldn't help admiring its intense atmosphere. Surrounding the black pointy mountain was dark gray clouds. Beakley grit her beak, holding her coughing Granddaughter closer to her chest. She couldn't believe that she was bringing her to this mess. But she knew that Webby wouldn't forgive her if she didn't join in. Despite how weak she was, Webby wore a strong expression. She was smiling brightly like always. But even Lena could see the weakness behind her eyes.

All of them steeled themselves as they entered the dark mountain. Waiting for them once they entered through an old iron door was Magica herself. She smirked, standing at the top of a vast staircase, her scepter held tightly within her hand.

"Oh look, children and the crusty maid." She sneered, leaning on her scepter dramatically. "To what do I owe this unfortunate experience?" Her eyes spotted an enraged Lena who was bravely standing before them all. "Oh you, what rock did you crawl out of you pest?"

Lena's eyes wouldn't be undaunted by her Aunt's venomous words. "Listen here, Aunt Magica." She felt satisfied at the twitch on Magica's eye at that. "You are going to tell us how to save Webby from the shadow magic!" She pointed at her once family.

Magica's face shifted from annoyance to pure wicked glee. "Oh? The pink one is infected with Shadow Magic is she? Tch." She clicked her tongue and shook her head slowly. "She should really know better. Spending too much time in the Shadow Realm can really do a number on ones life after all." She chuckled and then, shifted her weight so she was leaning on the scepter on her other side. "But really, dear Lena. I'm curious to hear what you will do if I fail to divulge this information?"

Crossing her arms, Lena smirked. "Oh I won't do anything… Tea Time?"

Handing Webby to Louie, Beakley approached with a look of a fierce mother protecting her young. "Oh I will enjoy this."

Magica's eyes widened briefly, then she laughed a bit, slapping a hand against her scepter as if she heard a hilarious joke.

"What's so funny?" Lena demanded and growled, Dewey and Huey also glared preparing to fight.

Her cackling slowly subsiding, Magica hummed. "You mean, you haven't noticed yet?" Her gaze shifted to Louie who was holding Webby. "Right? Llewyenn?"

And like that, every set of eyes shifted to Louie who stared at Magica with a blank, dispassionate look.

Slowly his eyes closed and he sighed.

Webby's confused expression suddenly bled into alarm as his eyes opened, no longer black but a deep malicious red. "Yes, Master Magica."

Dewey's jaw dropped.

Huey dropped his JWG.

Lena froze.

Beakley's eyes widened.

"What…Louie?" Webby whispered. Suddenly his hand wrapped around her neck and she let out a gasp.

Lena was the first to break from her shock grit her beak, running towards them both.

Magica rolled her eyes and moved her finger in a pattern. Lena ran smack dab into a forcefield around the two and slid down painfully. She started to pant, slamming her fists upon the shield. "No! Webby!"

"Louie stop this!" Dewey yelled frantically.

"What are you doing?! Webby is our family!" Huey's voice rang painfully.

But Louie's eyes held pain behind the emotionless exterior. "Family?" His hoarse voice whispered. "Give me a break."

He squeezed a bit tighter and Webby let out a strangled cry.

Beakley's tear-stained gaze snapped towards Magica who was enjoying all their pain. She moved towards the sorceress only for the black and purple-clad woman to shake her head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She sneered. She flicked a ball of dark energy towards Beakley. It was the size of a dime. But once it floated close to her it exploded, sending Beakley to the ground.

Webby's eyes widened at this, even though she was being choked by one of her best friends she still tried to cry out her Grandmothers name.

Louie continued to stare at his brothers and Lena, who looked ready to rip the hooded duckling apart at the second.

"What are you doing stupid?!" she hissed. "Letting Magica use you? What's your deal Greenie?!"

"It's Louie!" He shot back and his suddenly enraged gaze drifted to his equally pissed off brothers.

"Your brother who is tired of all this!"

Dewey's temper was getting the better of him. "Tired of what?! Not being the center of attention?!"

"No that's your job!" Louie's tone was snarky.

"Louie lets talk this out, please let go of Webby!" Huey tried to mediate and calm them all down. But Louie wasn't having any of it.

"No!" he tightened his grip and Webby struggled frantically. She managed to catch him unawares and punched him accidentally in the bill. She hit the floor and frantically tried to crawl her way towards the three others with all the strength she had.

Rubbing his beak, Louie frowned. "Now Webs..let's not do that." He reached down towards her and grasped her by the arm. Letting out a painful gasp, Webby nearly went limp and frantically looked back at the boy she had called her friend, her brother. With her eyes clouded with tears, she silently pleaded with him to let her go.

"Louie this isn't you." Dewey shook his head. "We've known each other all our lives." He continued, holding Louie's attention momentarily. "I know. I know you."

"We both do." Huey continued, pressing a palm against the dome of magic surrounding them. "Why are you letting Magica and the bad guys win? We've always fought them together before. What makes this time any different?"

"Because I can't trust anyone anymore!" Louie blurted out, tightening his grip on Webby. Wincing.

"If I can't trust Webby, if I can't trust Dewey not to keep secrets, who can I really trust?" Louie bitterly spoke. "I trusted her, I trusted you!" He narrowed his eyes at Webby. "Our messed-up family is always full of lies! Mom lied to Scrooge and stole the spear! Scrooge kept hiding mom's past from us! Webby kept hiding the whole Lena thing from us! Dewey you hid the fact that Webby had a spell! How am I supposed to trust any of you?!" His body shook. Slight tears formed in his eyes. "Just apologize and everything goes back to normal? HA don't make me laugh!" Louie's enraged gaze drifted across the shocked and confused faces of his once family.

"If any of us really trusted each other this stuff wouldn't have happened!" He turned away. "No amount of apologies can relieve this pain inside me! I gave you all my trust, every bit I have mustered up and what do you do? Spit on it and stamp on it like its nothing and you expect me to just forgive you? You obviously never really cared about me!" His voice shook and then raised up the arm that held Webby.

"But it's fine. Cause now you will understand everything I am feeling." He dropped Webby to the ground who let out a strangled gasp. He reached down, getting on his knees and wrapping both hands around Webby's throat.

Lena quickly slammed a fist into the shield. "Even if that's all true, you can't be seriously okay with hurting Webby!"

"Why not? She hurt me first!"

"Then tell her that! Talk it out! Or yell it out, do something other than….than this!" Dewey's arm flew out on either side. "I know you Louie. I know you don't really want to do this."

Louie's mask slipped a little at this, a tear edged out of his eye.

"Louie I'm so sorry." Huey said softly, tears in his eyes. "I didn't realize how badly you were hurting. That's my fault as the older brother. Please stop hurting Webby. If you should hurt anyone, its me."

"No!" Dewey snapped, turning back to his brother. "Hurt me instead! If you need to get this out of your system I can more than handle a little rumble!" he grinned. "You said it yourself, your mad that I didn't tell you about the spell, right? Fight me!"

Lena rolled her eyes and dragged a hand down her face at the pointlessness of Dewey's comments. She steeled her face and glared at Louie.

"So you kill Webby, then what?" She asked, to her credit her voice didn't once break at that sentence. "Do you really want to be a supervillain Louie? Will that make you happy?"

At that, Louie paused, his grip loosening around Webby's neck and giving her a chance to breathe, coughing a bit she pulled herself away, looking at Louie's hooded expression.

"No….I…" Louie's voice broke and Webby looked up at her friend's pain-filled expression.

"Louie.." She whispered and brought her hands up to cup his face, pressing her forehead against his, she gave him a bright if not weak smile. At this, his mask completely broke and tears spilled from his eyes freely.

"Wh..what are you doing?" He growled, pushing himself away from her. "I will hurt you!"

Slowly, Webby started to struggle to stand.

"Webs!" Dewey's frantic cry made her smile a bit brighter.

"I'll be okay guys. Let me do this." She looked up at Louie's tense stance.

She took a step forward.

"Stay away from me!" Louie snapped but Webby kept her pace towards him. "I'm warning you! I will hurt you! I will kill…..kil…" he found himself stumbling upon the word as she finally reached him and he prepared himself to fight her.

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, shaking.

His shocked expression completely threw him off and he froze.

"Louie…I'm so sorry." Webby whispered brokenly. His eyes widened. "You are right. That wasn't fair for you at all." She choked up, her emotion on free display for them all. "I'm so stupid. How could I be so blind? I was trying to fix our family. But I ended up hurting you so badly." She clutched him tighter. Completely breaking down, Webby cried hard onto his hoodie, part coughing and part sobbing. "I never meant for you to feel like you were pushed aside. There's no excuse for me breaking that promise. I understand if you don't care about me anymore. But please…PLEASE….don't do this to yourself anymore…" she whispered frantically. "Louie please! I love you so much!" She trembled. "Please come back to us Louie. We all love you!"

Louie's surprised gaze drifted to each and every one of them, feeling his defenses crumbling around him.

"I know…I know I'm a bad friend and if you never want to see me again I understand." Webby continued. "But please come back for your brothers. They need you! They cherish you more than anyone else. If you can't believe anything else, please believe that. You have such a wonderful and sensitive heart. Give them one more chance!"

Both boys were smiling at their brother, each holding out a hand towards him.

"Lou….well always be together. Remember all the fights we have had? We always forgave each other at the end of the day." Huey stated, tears shining. "Were far from perfect. But we are the Duck boys right? Sink or swim…we always do everything together."

"Look, without you we aren't the triplets anymore." Dewey stated with arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "Even if we are our own people, being brothers is a bond no one can break." He stated seriously. "But I admit we all have to be a bit more transparent from now." He shrugged. "We all make mistakes right?" he gave a half-grin. "For what its worth. Louie, I can't promise we won't hurt each other again. It's part of growing up." He said softly. "Even the best families have secrets and disagreements. But I can promise this. I would never say or do anything to intentionally hurt you. Sometimes the closest family can't always see what's inside you. But, because we are family, we can always forgive each other and love each other." His eyes misted. "I'll try to be better, but you have to tell us things too. You can't keep stuff like this hidden. I promise to try to do better." He nodded firmly.

And looking into his brother's eyes, looking down at the crying Webby..he believed them.

* * *

Within Louie's mind, aka the black abyss, the scarlet eyed Louie still appeared in shock as his black-eyed counterpart smirked, walking up to the side and clapping him on the shoulder.

"You see? Through thick or thin, my family will never give up on me. No matter what a jerk I become." Louie's wane smile seemed to light up the darkroom. He continued to walk away, a jail door dropping in front of the scarlet eyed Louie. "Now its time for you to drag yourself into that crummy dark hole you dug yourself out of. I have a lot of apologizing to do to my family." His eyes misted as he ran into the light.

* * *

Blinking, the red in his eyes vanished, black replacing it and tears flowing freely as he collapsed to his knees. Looking down, he saw Webby still holding tightly onto him and choking back his own sob, he grasped onto her tightly, crying and blubbering apologizes in between it all.

The shield around them vanished and quickly Huey and Dewey ran to them both, all wrapping Louie in a tight hug. Lena stood to the side, slightly rolling her eyes before Dewey pulled her unwilling form into the group hug.

With a resigned sigh, Lena joined in on the hug until a clanging sound suddenly diverted everyone's attention.

Beakley currently had Magica in a headlock and was currently smacking the semi-conscious woman's head onto the stair railing repeatedly. She happened a glance over and blinked. "Oh, are you all done? Good!" She dropped the unconscious Magica like a sack of potatoes and wandered over to them.

Louie gulped, taking a nervous step back from them all as Beakley approached and realized how much trouble he was really in. "Oh boy…"

Beakley stared down at him with narrowed eyes. Webby pushed her shaking form before him, protecting him from her Grandmother. "Granny it wasn't his fault. He was under Magica's magic." She tried to defend him.

Beakley's death glare lessened and she sighed. "I know." Kneeling down, she tried to establish eye contact with Louie again but he kept glancing around, nervous.

"Louie." His eyes hesitantly met hers and she reached over. He froze and she pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that."

Louie couldn't help it, he hugged her back and trembled a bit. "I couldn't stop myself." He swallowed and turned to Webby who was being supported by Lena and Dewey. "I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I really did hurt Webby." He said softly.

Webby smiled at him brightly. "I knew you wouldn't do it." She said with a firm nod.

"Well, that makes one of us." Louie stated.

"Two." Dewey nodded.

"Three." Huey raised his hand with a grin.

The others glanced at Lena, who blinked and shrugged. "Honestly to me it was 50/50..but I wouldn't have let you get away with it regardless." Her glare was hot enough to melt metal and Webby laughed, latching onto Lena and nuzzling her. Lena's glare melted at this and smiled warmly at Webby.

"Now what?" Huey commented. "Magica obviously won't help us." He glanced at her unconscious form.

Louie glared at her and jumped off of Beakley. He approached her and kicked her. "That's for messing with my emotions!"

A sudden hacking cough made his heart stop, turning rapidly they all were crowded around Webby who was on her knees, struggling to breathe as the cough increased intensity. "Webs!" he yelled breathlessly and ran over. Carefully he held her shoulders as she continued to cough, blood splattering on the floor before them all.

Beakley looked grave. "We are out of time." Picking up her granddaughter, she quickly ran out the door.

Lena and Huey followed. Dewey hesitated as he saw Louie staring hard at the blood staining the floor.

"This is all my fault." Louie gripped at his head.

Dewey frowned. "You know that's not true."

Louie sighed. "But this has delayed us. What if.."

Dewey shook his head. "We're not playing that game." Grasping onto his brother's wrist, he pulled the other behind him. Racing out the door, "Webby is going to be fine." His tone was final as if daring Louie to argue with him.

But inside, Dewey's stomach churned.

_I hope…._


End file.
